My Father Murdered My Parents
by Byproduct of Evil
Summary: Voldemort dodges the rebounded killing curse, spots Harry's power, decides to adopt him, and raises him to be evil. Will Harry become evil like he should, or will he turn Voldemort good? Rating changed to PG-13 to be safe
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my third Harry Potter fic, and I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if Voldemort had managed to dodge the rebounded killing curse meant for Harry, and, well, you'll find out soon enough.  
  
Disclaimer: The idea's mine, everything else belongs to the one and only JK Rowling.  
  
Prologue  
  
A man with messy black hair was standing by the door to a room, listening as the pounding footsteps grew closer.  
  
"Lily, go! Please!" he pleaded with his wife, a woman with long auburn hair.  
  
"I'm not leaving you!" she said back firmly.  
  
"Lily, please!"  
  
"I can't - I won't - leave you to face him alone!"  
  
"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off -"  
  
Lily gave in. Nodding slightly, she grabbed a small baby boy, her son Harry. She stumbled out of the room with her son, tears streaming down her face. She didn't look back, because she knew if she did, she wouldn't be able to carry on.  
  
Suddenly there was the sound of a door bursting open, and a high-pitched cackle of laughter. She knew that Lord Voldemort, the most evil wizard, possibly in all of history, had killed James her husband. She also knew that she had to keep running, for little Harry's sake, if not anyone else's, if not her own.  
  
Just at that moment she heard a noise behind her. She turned; placing Harry on the ground behind her, to face the person she knew would be her murderer.  
  
He was surely the most repulsive person - if you could call him a person - that had ever lived. Lily knew what he really wanted, but her maternal instinct wouldn't let him kill her son, or at least not whilst she still lived.  
  
"Stand aside," hissed Voldemort.  
  
"No! I will not let you kill my son!" she said, trying to keep the terror from her voice.  
  
"What chance do you think you will have against me?" asked Voldemort.  
  
Lily was starting to get desperate.  
  
"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" she pleaded with the Dark Lord.  
  
"Stand aside you silly girl ... stand aside, now!"  
  
"Not Harry! Please ... have mercy! Not Harry! Not Harry! Please - I'll do anything -" Lily was starting to get hysterical now, but she had to protect her son at any cost.  
  
"Stand aside - stand aside, girl -"  
  
"No! Not Harry!"  
  
Voldemort sighed. That fool Dumbledore would be here in a minute, as would the Ministry of Magic. He had to get this over quickly. He may have been able to face the ministry, and beat them, but Dumbledore was a whole other matter.  
  
"Avada Kedavra," hissed Voldemort, shooting a green bean of light out of his wand, killing her, then he turned his wand toward the baby, who was looking at him with big, green eyes.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" he hissed, and as before a beam of light shot out of his wand, but something surprising happened.  
  
The beam hit the baby sure enough, but suddenly it rebounded off him, heading straight back to him. Voldemort dodged quickly and as soon as the spell had passed he looked at the baby.  
  
Voldemort gulped. If it hadn't been for instinct, the beam of light would have hit him, coming close, but not quite, to killing him. The boy before him had to have amazing power. No one, not even a fully grown wizard, let alone a baby, had ever survived the killing curse.  
  
He kept looking at the baby shocked, but then arrived at a decision. If young Harry Potter was to grow up on the side of good, his chances would be really low, but, if he were to grow up to be evil, then his chances would greatly improve.  
  
That settles it he thought firmly. He would adopt this boy as his own, bringing him up to be evil.  
  
Voldemort reached down and grabbed the baby, saying the incantation for the dark mark at the same time.  
  
"Morsmordre!"  
  
Slowly a green skull with a serpent sticking out of its mouth rose in the sky as Lord Voldemort left the scene below.  
  
A/N: I know that was un-Voldy thing to do. In fact, if Voldemort had survived the rebounded curse in one piece, he would probably have just tried again, but this is my fic, and I'm making him out to be smart. Please R/R! 


	2. Years Later, Expectations and Changes

A/N: Chapter two's here.  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own Harry and co. Capish?  
  
Dedication: Tereth Dragonstar and Kendra1117 for reviewing!  
  
Years Later, Expectations and Changes  
  
It had been almost ten years since the night of the Potters' deaths, and much of the wizarding world had changed.  
  
The changes weren't noticeable if you were in the wizarding world regularly, as they were so gradual, but for someone who only occasionally saw it you would notice many changes.  
  
It was not just the world that had changed, but the people in it as well. Not everyone had changed, but most had, and they had changed a lot.  
  
The young Harry James Potter no longer existed, but was now Benjamin (Ben to most) Hunt. He had been raised by Lord Voldemort as a son, and no matter what happened it would always seem that to him.  
  
Ben was relatively tall, with short brown hair, and eyes such a pale shade of blue that it was shocking. He also had no scar on his forehead. His appearance was down to an illusion charm his 'father' put on him.  
  
Yes, Ben knew all about who he was. He knew he was Harry Potter, that his parents had been killed by Voldemort, and that he had survived the killing curse at one year old.  
  
To him it didn't matter though. Most people would have been distraught at the thought, but he wasn't. Ben didn't fully understand it himself, but to him Voldemort was his father. He couldn't imagine anyone else.  
  
To most people Voldemort had a cruel exterior and an even crueller interior, but he knew better. Maybe it had all started out like that, yes, actually, it had, but he knew that wasn't true. Ben knew the real reason that Voldemort had adopted him. That was power, but for some reason Ben could read deeper into this now, and saw though it had begun like that, now Voldemort hated the killing, pain and everything that had gotten him his dreadful reputation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lord Voldemort needed to think. He had finally noticed that over the years he had changed. He still looked the same, but the way he acted was different. He no longer enjoyed the death, the pain that came with being the Dark Lord. He no longer enjoyed killing muggles, mud-bloods, and anyone who opposed him. He no longer enjoyed being Lord Voldemort.  
  
He knew his Death Eaters would soon notice if he didn't order them to attack soon. Slowly, over the years, he hadn't attacked his enemies so much, slowly decreasing the number of attacks so that now the last attack had been over two months ago. The last plan he had go ahead was also just around that time as well.  
  
Voldemort sighed, and then lost himself in memories. He thought of the night he had gone to the Potters' in order to kill them because of that prophecy. He had killed Lily and James easily enough, but when it came to the boy, to Harry, the spell had rebounded. Thankfully he had managed to dodge it, and then decided to adopt Harry as his own.  
  
Voldemort thought on a few hours after that happened. This time he remembered when he told the Death Eaters of his plan. He had questioned them all under Veritaserum first, so that no traitors and spies could report this to Dumbledore. He had found none, but that was probably because once word had gotten round of what he was doing many of the Death Eaters, all of whom having something to hide from him but probably not all spies, had vanished without a trace. The old fool had probably told them if such a thing was ever to happen then they had to get out of there as quickly as possible.  
  
After he had interrogated all the Death Eaters that remained he gathered them, and informed them. He sometimes told Death Eaters of his plans, though usually on short notice. This time he could be sure that there were no traitors. That was the real reason for the Veritaserum. He usually fed spies false information to give to Dumbledore. He may not know who the spies were, but he could tell when someone had something to hide.  
  
The Death Eaters had seemed shocked at his idea, but in order to avoid his wrath they agreed immediately.  
  
Voldemort shook his head. He knew that some of his stronger Death Eaters were suspicious that he might have gone off the idea of him leading them, probably wanting to take over. He couldn't identify them at the minute, but once they had decided this fully, he would know who they were, and they would be killed.  
  
There was a tapping at the window, and an owl flew in as he used magic to open it. He grabbed the letter that it was carrying and the bird flew off again.  
  
Tom smiled. It was for 'Ben'. It was his Hogwarts letter.  
  
So the old fool still doesn't know that 'Ben' is in reality Harry Potter he thought. Interesting, very interesting. He could use this as an advantage.  
  
Quickly he summoned a Death Eater. It was Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Lucius," said Voldemort lazily. "Go get Ben now. I have things I must discuss with him."  
  
"At once master," obeyed Lucius. He had just seen Voldemort's mood, and knew better question him. Even if he wasn't in this mood he wouldn't have questioned him. That would have meant almost certain death, a lot of pain instead, or both.  
  
Lucius returned a matter of seconds later with Ben. He would have been insane to take much longer, as he would have to be to stay in this room much longer now that the Dark Lord's 'son' was here. Lucius sighed, remembering the good times, before that brat had become Voldemort's son. In those days there was rarely a day that went by without a single attack, let alone a week, month, or even two months.  
  
Once Lucius had left Ben turned his eyes to the person he knew better than anyone.  
  
"Father?" he asked cautiously. He always called Voldemort Father or Sir. It was what was expected.  
  
"A letter arrived for you earlier," said Voldemort handing him a letter.  
  
Ben read it quickly then looked up at the man who had raised him. Voldemort's red eyes looked back at him, trying to judge what he would say next.  
  
"This is my Hogwarts letter, isn't it?" said Ben after a few seconds.  
  
"Yes, it is. Do you want to go?" Voldemort asked the youth.  
  
"I'm not sure," he replied. He couldn't imagine why he would be asked. His father's enemy, Albus Dumbledore ran the school.  
  
Little did Ben know Voldemort had as little clue as to why he was asking him. He could have just torn the letter up, but he knew from experience that more would follow. So what was his excuse? He didn't know the real reason, but he had to come up with a reasonable excuse.  
  
He could say that he was sending Ben on a mission to spy on Dumbledore at Hogwarts if he agreed. Yes, that would be the best answer. He may already have a large number of spies at Hogwarts, but one more wouldn't hurt. He knew all his Death Eaters with sons and daughters at Hogwarts reported to their parents about the things they had over heard, and their parents reported to him. He would tell his Death Eaters that, but as usual, he would tell his son the truth.  
  
"It is up to you son," said Voldemort.  
  
"Father, I wouldn't mind going. It would give me a chance to be with others my own age." Voldemort knew what he meant. The only company the boy had was his own age were Death Eater's children, and they were always warned to be on their best behaviour by their parents, lest the Dark Lord be displeased.  
  
"Okay, you will go," said Voldemort.  
  
"Father?" said Ben. "Why did you ask me?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Why did you ask me if I wanted to go to Hogwarts?"  
  
"I don't know. There are a lot of things I am currently not sure about," replied Voldemort.  
  
"What are you going to tell everyone about my going to Hogwarts?" asked, curious at the answer.  
  
"You mean the Death Eaters? I will tell them that you are going to spy at Hogwarts. It will be the explanation they are most likely to believe."  
  
"What should I tell the people at Hogwarts who support him?" asked Ben.  
  
"Hmmmm ... It would stand out too much if you were to say you were a pure blood. All the pure blood families know each other, even if they don't get along. The amount of knowledge you have about magic would stand out too much if you were to say you were a mud-blood, besides the fact I would not have you say that you were one. You will have to say you are half blood," replied Voldemort thoughtfully.  
  
"And I'm down under the name Ben Hunt?" asked Ben.  
  
"Yes, you are. I am going to inform the Death Eaters of what is going on. I will get one of them to take you to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies," said Voldemort, and left.  
  
A/N: Second chapter finished. It was hard to get out for some strange reason. Not sure why. This is a fun fic to write. If Voldemort's out of character, then blame that on being a father to Ben. I will only blame it on him.  
  
I got two reviews for that chapter! Yay!  
  
Tereth Dragonstar: It's original? Really? Thank you. Now you know what Harry's new name is. I wouldn't have put down Harry Riddle. Dumbledore would have known that he wasn't Voldy's son and there needed to be zero connection between Harry's name, his new name and Voldemort's given name.  
  
Kendra1117: Thank you. I really was feeling insane when I came up with the idea and when I wrote this down I wanted to change history in the world so that I would be complete ruler, but I couldn't, so I settled for changing Harry's life instead.  
  
One more thing to everyone. Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! You get the idea, right? 


	3. Diagon Alley

A/N: Wow! Eight reviews for one chapter. I've never had that many before. Cool. If this chapter isn't that good blame it on being fully awake. I usually write when I'm half asleep, which is the best time for me to think.  
  
Disclaimer: How likely is it that a 13 year old blonde girl from England owns Harry Potter? I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!!!  
  
Chapter Three - Diagon Alley  
  
Ben was a little jumpy, though he didn't show it, as usual. He had learnt over the years that it was probably a better idea if he didn't. The reason he was jumpy was because he was going to Diagon Alley today to get his school things.  
  
He had been there before, but that was only ever when his father had sent a Death Eater there to get some strange Dark Arts supplies, and even then they went almost immediately down Knockturn Alley. Today, however, the Death Eater whom he was with was under strict orders not to take him down there, unless that Death Eater wanted to feel immense pain.  
  
Ben knew who the Death Eater was. It was Lucius Malfoy, who had a son, Draco, who would be starting Hogwarts that year too. Ben had always gotten on well with Draco, even considering the fact that Lucius had ordered Draco to be on his best behaviour at all times.  
  
The first few times he had met Draco, Ben had sensed that the young Malfoy was tense around him, knowing he was the Dark Lord's son, but after a few meetings Draco had relaxed and now they got along as well as a house on fire (though they hadn't attempted setting one on fire ... yet!).  
  
Lucius was leading them through the Alley after taking them to Gringotts. He had withdrawn the money out of his vault, number 666, and then had with drawn the exact amount of money, with a little bit more so Ben could spend some on the train if he wished, from the vault Lord Voldemort had set up in his school days. He listened to the two boys as they talked in earnest about one of their many usual topics. Today it was Quidditch.  
  
"The Wasps have a great team this year," said Draco.  
  
"Yeah, but not as great as the Cannons one," replied Ben.  
  
"True, but then there's Puddlemere United. Their team's the best it's been in about thirty years," said Draco in return.  
  
"I know. How about the Tornadoes? They've got a terrible team this year."  
  
"So have the Leicester Arrows, though they are slightly better."  
  
Lucius shook his head at their talk. He had been into Quidditch of course; there was no sane witch or wizard who wasn't. But he wasn't obsessed about it like so many others. He barely knew the teams they were going on about.  
  
Just then Ben noticed where they were going and addressed the adult.  
  
"Aren't we going to Olivanders?" he asked.  
  
Lucius had a sharp intake of breath as he realised he was just about to walk passed the shop.  
  
"Yes. Yes we are," said Lucius. Under normal circumstances, back at the Death Eaters headquarters, he would have to have called Ben Sir, as a mark of respect for the Dark Lord's son, but when they were out in public all such formalities were forgotten. It would really attract unwanted attention if an adult was to call a child with nothing apparently special about him 'sir'.  
  
Quickly he walked inside followed by the two boys. Seconds later a man with large pale eyes appeared.  
  
"Ahh, Lucius Malfoy. I remember when you first came in here (A/N: he has a really good memory, doesn't he?). You're wand was ten inches, Oak I believe, with werewolf fur. Quite an unusual combination really. Now, what can I do for you today?"  
  
"My son and his friend here are starting Hogwarts this year," replied Lucius silkily.  
  
"Okay. Now, which of you two would like get you wand first?" asked Mr. Olivander, turning to the two boys.  
  
"I will," said Draco, stepping forwards.  
  
"Right, which is your wand arm?"  
  
"Right," said Draco immediately. Once he said that Mr. Olivander whipped out a tape measure, which he enchanted to take all of Draco's measurements whilst he left off among the boxes that were stacked by each wall. He emerged with a box in hand. The tape measure stopped measuring and fell to the floor.  
  
"Ash, thirteen inches, dragon heartstring."  
  
Draco knew what to do. Everyone who had been raised by wizards knew what to do to try out wands before finding the perfect wand for them. As he waved it green and yellow sparks flew out. Mr. Olivander smiled.  
  
"That, I believe, is one of the first times that the first wand you try out a wand that it is the wand that is destined to be yours. Now," he said turning to Ben, "Mr. ..."  
  
"Hunt. Ben Hunt," said Ben taking a step forwards.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Hunt. Which is your wand arm?"  
  
"My right," replied Ben. The tape measure took his measurements as it had taken Draco's as Mr. Olivander disappeared again. He came back holding a box, similar to the one that had contained Draco's wand.  
  
"Beechwood and dragon heartstring, Nine inches, nice and flexible." Ben took the wand and waved it. When nothing happened Mr. Olivander snatched the wand out of his hand and passed him another.  
  
"No? How about this one. Ebony and unicorn hair, eight inches. Quite whippy." Ben repeated this process several times until it felt like they had tried every wand in the shop.  
  
"Try this one. It has an unusual combination of holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."  
  
This time when he gripped the wand he felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He waved it and green and gold sparks shot out of it.  
  
"Good. There is one strange thing though. Very strange indeed," said Mr. Olivander.  
  
"What's strange?" asked Ben.  
  
"The phoenix the tail feather in your wand belonged to only gave one other feather. That feather went to the darkest wizard of out times, You-Know- Who."  
  
Ben paled. 'You-Know-Who' was the name that people who were too afraid to say his father's name called him. His wand's brother was his father's wand. He looked at Lucius and Draco and saw that they had lost the colour from their faces as well.  
  
"How - How much is that?" asked Lucius, visibly shaken.  
  
"Seven galleons for each of them," replied Mr. Olivander.  
  
Lucius payed him (A/N: my computer doesn't believe 'payed' is a word) the money and they left the shop. After they left Ben and Draco got into another discussion about Quidditch and the rest f the day passed peacefully.  
  
A/N: Here it is. This is fun to write, is it fun to read? I hope so, even though it was a boring chapter. I need to decide which house to put Ben in now.  
  
Natasha: Excellent point about people who don't review. Voldie being out of character is fun. It's easy to write him anyway, but it's even easier when he's nice. I hadn't really though of the first movie and the bit you said, but that was a bit out of character, even though that was fake.  
  
Kris-tina4: Thank you! Like I said to Natasha, Voldie is fun out of character, though it helps to have a reason.  
  
Tereth Dragonstar: Glad you wouldn't have guessed. I don't think anyone who doesn't know my mother's maiden name could have guessed (her maiden name is Hunt, but don't ask me where I got Ben from). I'm not really sure if I want to know what idea it gives you.  
  
Imprisoned: Yay! It's different! It's like me!  
  
Lady Cinnibar: So repeating review over and over again works? Good. Here's some more. Hope it makes you happy for now.  
  
Kendra1117: Yup, Hogwarts will be fun to write. You'd be surprised about him, or at least I hope you will be. Glad you like it.  
  
Fulldark: Glad you like. Glad you think it's good. You can't wait to read more? I have to write more? *mutters slave driver under her breath* Not really, it's fun.  
  
One more thing, well, two actually. In one of the next two chapters I'm hoping to get the sorting in. Can you suggest which house Ben should go and why? Then I may put him in that one if the reasons good enough, or just go along with my own ideas.  
  
The other thing is: review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Got it? 


	4. Another Meeting With Voldemort

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and told me that it was 'paid' and not 'payed'. My brain wasn't working properly at the time. Here's some more.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!! I just date him in my imaginary world.  
  
Chapter four - Interesting  
  
He had only been back from Diagon Alley a short amount of time when Ben was summoned to his Father's chambers. Lucius had been summoned there as soon as they had arrived back so Lord Voldemort could hear what the Death Eater had to say. Now he was summoned there to either confirm what Lucius had said, or deny it.  
  
The Death Eater that was taking him to his Father's chambers was one that Ben did not recognise, even though he was sure he knew all of them but the newest recruits. Yes, he was probably one of the new recruits.  
  
The unknown Death Eater opened the door, let him in, bowed to the Dark Lord respectfully, and then left.  
  
Ben approached his father cautiously. He could never be too careful, even though he knew the Dark Lord would never raise a hand, or wand, against him.  
  
"Ben, my son," hissed Voldemort in Parcelmouth. They had first discovered he could speak this language when he was very young, and whenever he was spoken in it to by his father he knew they were to have a very private conversation that none would be able to listen in on.  
  
"Yes Father?" replied Ben in the same strange language.  
  
"How did you trip to Diagon Alley go today?"  
  
"As normal Father. We got everything myself and Draco needed to go to Hogwarts, though only one unusual thing happened."  
  
"Go on Ben."  
  
"Well, when I went to get my wand the wand I got is your wand's brother," said Ben observing the look on his Father's face.  
  
"Come here," said Voldemort, his expression unchanged. Ben walked up to him and Voldemort placed a hand under his chin. "That is interesting. You have the only other wand in existence that shares a core from the same phoenix. This could get interesting."  
  
"I know, Father."  
  
"Now, is there anything else?"  
  
"No. Lucius did everything he should have," said Ben.  
  
"Good, good. You may go now."  
  
"Thank you Father," said Ben, leaving.  
  
"But before you go," said Voldemort. "What colour were the sparks that came out of your wand?"  
  
"They were green and gold Father. Is it important?"  
  
"No," said Voldemort, and Ben left. It wasn't important. Not too much at least. If they had been red and gold, then he would have started to worry, but green and gold wasn't too bad. It wasn't too bad at all.  
  
A/N: Sorry! I know it's short, but it's late, and I wanted to get this out as soon as possible. Even though it's short it does have some, if not much significance inside.  
  
Anjela: I got someone who only ever reviews to point out character flaws to review for something else other than character flaws? Yay! *does silly dance around the room* You think this story is interesting? Yay! *does another silly dance* Sorry about the dancing. I'm just being my usual strange self.  
  
Lady Cinnibar: I made you're sensible half run away? Sorry! I was just trying to get people who hadn't reviewed to review. I hope you find your sensible half soon.  
  
Rain Warrior: Thanks for the review. Here's your update. I know the last chapter was rather short, but I couldn't be bothered to look in SS for everything else Ben and Draco would need.  
  
Kendra1117: Thanks. Good plan for his house, but that will almost definitely be in the next chapter, though if not it will be in the one after.  
  
Forgottenone1385: Thanks! I know. There are loads where Snape is Harry's Daddy, but very few where Moldywart (Lol!) is.  
  
Natasha: Hehe! Thanks. About your question, I'm going to say he's not really bothered. Ben doubts it'll affect his life in the long run and he cares about his father so he wouldn't be that unhappy about it. Lots of good reasons why Ben should be in Slytherin, but the Jury's still out. The verdict has not been reached, though I can assure you that he will either be Gryffindor or Slytherin, mainly because he has around the same amount of intelligence and loyalty as the Harry that JK Rowling writes about, just a different amount of courage and ambition.  
  
SycoCallie: Thank you! Lots of people say it's original, though I never get tired of people telling me. Here's the latest update.  
  
Misao4: Don't worry, I plan to keep on writing, just as I plan to be a part- time author when I'm older.  
  
Thank you to all reviewers! You have helped to make this my most popular fic so far, and it's not even the longest! I think I've sorted out what happens in this in my mind now. There is a reason to it, I swear. It's gonna show the power of ... something, and how it can change a person. I'm not gonna say anything else other than please review, no matter whether you like, love, dislike or hate it! 


	5. Onto Hogwarts Sorting included!

A/N: Thanks to all reviewers. I'm forcing another chapter out, because, on Thursday, I have to return to the place of dread, more commonly known as school. *shudder* I have to face the evil people that are my teachers. Here goes, and the decision about Ben's house has been reached, though it was hard. I'll explain why I chose it later.  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, you should know I don't own Harry Potter, but just in case you don't, I'm telling you that I don't, got it? I just own The Shadow's Sorrow pub, and a few other things.  
  
Chapter 5 - On to Hogwarts  
  
It was the morning of the first of September, and Ben was shaken roughly awake. He looked at the person who had woken him, and saw their face was covered by a mask, though he could still identify who it was. It was Bellatrix Lestrange, someone with whom Ben never liked (A/N: like I'd say he liked her. She killed Sirius!) her, but she was an important Death Eater, so he kept quiet, knowing it wouldn't matter.  
  
"What is it Lestrange?" he snapped, angry at being woken.  
  
"Sir, it is time for you to get up. You have to pack for Hogwarts, and be ready to leave by the time Lucius arrives."  
  
"Fine," he said, getting up. Once she left the room he became immediately cheerful, glad she had left.  
  
Ben quickly dressed and then looked beside his bed. There was a meal there that some house elf had left. He ate it slowly, and then walked off to find his father before packing.  
  
"Father," said Ben when he had found him.  
  
"Yes Ben?"  
  
"I'm going to miss you."  
  
"I'm going to miss you too, but you will be in contact regularly via firecall, and you can owl me whenever you want."  
  
"I know, but it won't be the same."  
  
"You'll be coming home in three months for Christmas."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You will see me again before you go. I promise. I have to threaten Lucius about your safety. Go and Pack."  
  
"Okay," said Ben, and walked back to his room.  
  
Questions started to come to his mind. Why did he have to agree to go? Now that he was going, he didn't want to. Which house would he be sorted to? Hopefully Slytherin, otherwise his Father would have a fit. It was going to be hard for him. It was going to be hard for them all.  
  
When he got to his room yet more questions came. Could he really live among those he had been brought up to think of as his enemies? Could he leave the only person he could ever really think of as family? Could he do this?  
  
___________________  
  
Lucius arrived again later with Draco not long before they had to leave. Shortly after arriving Voldemort summoned Lucius to his chambers, leaving Ben and Draco to talk.  
  
"So, are you looking forwards to this?" Ben asked.  
  
"I'm sort of nervous."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Which house do you think you'll be sorted into?"  
  
"Well, I've managed to narrow it down to four."  
  
"Me too," snorted Draco.  
  
"It's a pity we can't try out for Quidditch this year," sighed Harry.  
  
"I still don't understand why not though!"  
  
"I know, though it's probably so the people who have never flown before get a chance to learn before anyone in that year can try out."  
  
"Dumb reason, if you ask me!"  
  
"I know. Let's go find out Fathers. Mine should be done threatening yours by now."  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Yeah," said Ben, and walked off with Draco.  
  
___________________  
  
Ben was nervous, to say the least. They were about to floo to London and he hated floo powder (A/N: Spot any likenesses between him and JK's Harry?). He had once even gotten lost whilst using it, though luckily a Death Eater (all loyal ones know who he is) had found him and returned him to where he was supposed to be.  
  
"Now, remember why you're there," his father warned.  
  
" I will," he said, taking a handful of powder and stepping into the fire. He took a deep breath and then said "The Shadow's Sorrow," dropping the floo powder at the same time.  
  
Ben felt the familiar warmth of the flames as he span round and round travelling through the network.  
  
Just as he felt he was about to be sick the spinning stopped and he fell forwards. Quickly he got up and took note of his surroundings. He smiled. He was in the pub, The Shadow's Sorrow, which, though a lot smaller than the more famous Leakey Cauldron, was busy today, because parents were dropping off their kids, then popping in for a drink, as the pub was right across the road from King's Cross station.  
  
He had only been there a few seconds longer when Draco flooed in. He, like Ben, fell face first onto the floor. When he got up Ben noticed Lucius standing behind them with their trunks.  
  
"Come along you two," he said quickly. He wanted to get them onto the Hogwarts Express as quickly as possible, so if anything happened to Ben after that, he couldn't be blamed.  
  
They followed him out of the door and across the road. It took a while with all the traffic, but they managed to get across with a couple of minutes left.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling we're going to be late?" Draco asked Ben quietly.  
  
"Because you're a pessimist, though we are cutting it a bit fine."  
  
"Come on. We need to get going," said Lucius, disappearing through a brick wall. Draco followed him, then Ben followed Draco.  
  
They emerged on the other side to find a packed platform, with a scarlet engine waiting to leave.  
  
"Hurry up. You only have two minutes left!"  
  
"Yes Father," said Draco pushing his trunk to the nearest carriage.  
  
"Bye," said Ben, following Draco. As soon as they got in to the carriage Lucius apparated back to the Dark Lord to give his report whilst the boys tried to find seats.  
  
Finding seats was not an easy task. It appeared that everyone else was already there. Eventually they had made their way to the back of the train and managed to get a compartment to themselves.  
  
Ben sighed. He knew that it took almost the entire day to get to Hogwarts, which was in the North of Scotland somewhere. No one was exactly sure where though. Some spell or other had made it unplottable. All that was known was which country it was in, and it was near the village of Hogsmead.  
  
Ben looked at Draco, and the look on his face told him they were thinking about, more or less, the same thing. Ben smiles at his friend.  
  
"So, looks like we've got three months of school ahead of us," he said.  
  
"Yeah. I hope it's worth coming. I already miss Mother."  
  
"I miss my Father. I'm starting to wish I hadn't gotten myself into this."  
  
"Yeah, but at least you had a choice. I didn't."  
  
"I know."  
  
The next few minutes passed in silence as they both watched the scenery go passed, then they got into another conversation.  
  
"Have you got anymore chocolate frog cards yet?" asked Draco.  
  
"Yeah, wanna trade them?"  
  
"Sure. I've got a few more duplicates," said Ben, pulling out a medium sized bag, filled with cards.  
  
"How many cards have you got now?"  
  
"I dunno. About a 1000," Ben offered a quick guess.  
  
"Okay, I've got about 800. Do you have any Agrippa's to trade?"  
  
"Yeah, but I need Ptolemy."  
  
"I got a spare. Do you have any spare Hufflepuff's or Slytherin's?"  
  
"One spare of each. Do you have any Ravenclaw's or Gryffindor's?"  
  
"Yeah. Trade ya."  
  
They carried on like this for a while longer, trying to complete their collections even more. They had just finished trading when a girl with bushy brown hair and big teeth came to the door of their compartment.  
  
"You haven't seen a toad, by any chance?" she asked. "Only a boy named Neville has lost one."  
  
"Nope, sorry," said Ben.  
  
"No toads here," said Draco.  
  
"Thanks anyway," she said and left.  
  
"Why do I get the impression that she likes books?" asked Ben.  
  
"Because she had around fifteen in her bag?" offered Draco.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's why."  
  
"How many more cards do you need to complete your collection, anyway?" asked Draco, getting them back to the cards.  
  
"Three: Merlin, Morgana and Mordred. You?"  
  
"Two hundred and three more to go. Not many."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The rest of the journey went by pretty much uneventfully. A woman with a food trolley came by about midday and they both bought some chocolate frogs ("Damn! I didn't get any cards that I need!" said Ben), but after that nothing happened until they arrived.  
  
They got off the train and were greeted by a voice from over their heads.  
  
"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here! Come on! We have to get up to the castle!"  
  
The two of them looked up and saw a giant of a man who was twice as tall as a normal person, and about five times as wide.  
  
"Righ', is everyone 'ere? (A/N: I don't think I got his speech right) Good. Now, follow me," he said leading them along a path. They followed, slipping and sliding, trying to get a grip on the slippery ground. Nobody really spoke.  
  
"Yeh'll get yer firs' glimpse o' Hogwarts in a sec," the man called, "jus' round the bend."  
  
They turned a corner and there was a collective "Oooooooooh!" from many of the girl, whilst almost everyone else stood open mouthed. Below them was a valley, surrounded by mountains. There was a large lake, black looking in that light, and on top of a hill, tall, but not tall enough to be call a mountain, was a large castle, with many towers and turrets.  
  
They walked quickly down to the lakeside and the man pointed to some boats.  
  
"No more'n four to a boat," he called. Ben and Draco got in one boat, and they were joined by two boys that could have been mistaken for boulders whom Ben recognised as Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, and remembered that they were almost too dumb to string two words together.  
  
"Everyone in?" the man called again. He had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!"  
  
The fleet of boats moved forwards across the water as one. Everyone was silent, most staring up at the castle over head. It towered high above them as they sailed closer to a cliff by the water's edge.  
  
"Heads down!" the man yelled as the first boats reached the cliff. They all bent their heads down and the boats carried them through a curtain of ivy which hid a cavern at the base of the cliff. They seemed to be travelling through a dark tunnel, which appeared to take them right under the castle. After a bit they appeared to reach a sort of harbour and they all got out.  
  
"Did anyone lose a toad?" that man called again.  
  
"Trevor!" called out a boy, rushing forwards.  
  
"Guess that must be the Neville that that girl told us about," whispered Ben to Draco.  
  
"Oh, great deduction.," whispered Draco back sarcastically.  
  
"Come on. We're getting left behind."  
  
The two of them rushed after the other first years up some steps. They came out of a passageway onto some smooth grass in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded round a huge, oak door.  
  
"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"  
  
Neville nodded and the giant (A/N: saying 'the man' all the time's boring) raised a fist, knocking three times on the door.  
  
The door swung open and a tall black-haired witch in green robes stood there. She had a stern face and Ben instantaneously knew she was not someone you wanted to cross.  
  
"The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall," the man said.  
  
"Thank you Hagrid. I will take it from here."  
  
She opened the door as much as she could and they entered the Entrance Hall. The stone walls had torches lighting them . The ceiling was too high to make out, though that was usual with wizarding buildings. There was also a marble staircase leading to the upper floors.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony ..."  
  
Ben just tuned out the rest, already having a good idea of what if would be about. It would be about the house points, and how to win and lose them, and the house cup.  
  
"... The Sorting ceremony will take place in few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as possible while you are waiting," she said, her eyes lingering on Neville's cloak, which, was somehow fastened to his ear, and on a red-headed boy with a smudge of dirt on his nose.  
  
"I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly," said Professor McGonagall, and left.  
  
Ben looked around saw several people getting nervous. He smirked. The obviously didn't know that it was a hat that sorted you. One boy, the red- head with the dirty nose was explaining to another what his older brother had told him about being sorted.  
  
"Fred said it was some sort of test. I think he said it hurts a lot"  
  
Ben looked at Draco, who was smirking as well.  
  
"Can you believe they believe that?"  
  
"I know. Who would have a brain small enough?"  
  
"Crabbe, Goyle, or apparently, that red-head."  
  
"I've heard about his family. I think the name's Weasley, and that's their youngest son. I think his name is Don, or Ron, or something like that."  
  
"It doesn't matter. Look, McGonagall's back."  
  
McGonagall was indeed back. She told them to form a line and then she led them into the hall.  
  
Ben was near the back of the line and when he entered he saw the Great Hall in all it's glory. It was lit by thousands of candles, floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the older students were sitting. These tables laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall there was another long table where the staff were sitting. The ceiling looked like the sky out side, and Ben heard someone, the bushy brown haired girl, say that it was bewitched.  
  
Professor McGonagall led them up between the two central tables up in front of the staff table and the spread out in one line.  
  
Ben saw that Professor McGonagall was placing a three-legged stool and a pointed wizard's hat in front of them. The hat was patched, frayed and dirty, so Ben recognised it as the Sorting Hat from his Father's description.  
  
Soon everyone, including Ben, were staring at it. For a few seconds there was complete silence, then it broke into song.  
  
"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
  
But don't judge on what you see,  
  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
  
A smarter hat than me.  
  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hart  
  
And I can cap them all.  
  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
  
SO try me on and I will tell you  
  
And I will tell you where you ought to be.  
  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
  
There daring, nerve and chivalry  
  
Set Gryffindor's apart;  
  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
  
Where they are just and loyal,  
  
Those patient Hufflepuff's are true  
  
And unafraid of toil;  
  
Or yet wise Ravenclaw,  
  
If you've a ready mind,  
  
Where those of wit and learning,  
  
Will always find there kind;  
  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
  
You'll make your real friends,  
  
Those cunning folk use any means  
  
To achieve their ends.  
  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
  
And don't get in a flap!  
  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"  
  
The hall burst into applause as the hat finished. It bowed to each of the four tables and then was still again.  
  
Professor McGonagall stepped forwards holding a long roll of parchment.  
  
"When I call your name, you will put the hat on and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbot, Hannah!"  
  
A girl walked forwards and was sorted into Hufflepuff. Eight more students were sorted, including the bushy brown haired girl, who was called Hermione Granger, and then it was Ben's turn.  
  
"Hunt, Benjamin!"  
  
Ben walked forwards calmly and placed the hat on his head as he sat down.  
  
"Hmm," said the hat. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of Gryffindor courage. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes - and a thirst to succeed. So, where do you belong?"  
  
Ben sat patiently on the stool, swinging his legs a little as the hat made it's decision.  
  
"Hmm. Courage and ambition are strongest for you, but is it Gryffindor or Slytherin? I haven't had such trouble in deciding for years. Do you have any preferences on which of the two you go to?"  
  
"No, not really. It doesn't bother me," thought Ben.  
  
"Ahh, one of the people who isn't bothered. I know now. You belong in (A/N: Here's the moment of truth. Nail biting time. Okay, I'll get on with it) SLYTHERIN!(A/N: Slytherin haters don't hate me!)"  
  
The hat yelled the last word and Ben walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down. Watched the rest of the sorting without interest, but Slytherin gained Draco, a Death Eater named Nott's son, and a boy (A/N: It'll help, I think, if it's a boy more than if it's a girl) named Blaise Zabini. Professor McGonagall walked out of the hall with the hat and an old wizard, who Ben knew as Professor Albus Dumbledore, stood up.  
  
A/N: I did it! Yay me! Yay! I gave my reasons for putting him in Slytherin. It was a hard choice, as there were good reasons to put him in Gryffindor instead, but I decided on this after much deliberation, and even the 'eenie, meenie, meanie, mo' method. My reasons are as follows:  
  
1) He was raised to believe that Slytherins are best, though I'm not sure if he does believe it at the minute.  
  
2) In the actual book SS or PS, depending on where you are, the hat wants to put him in Slytherin, but, after hearing what Hagrid and Ron said about them, he tells the hat he doesn't want to go there.  
  
3) Though it would have helped test out the bond between Ben and Voldemort if Ben had gone to Gryffindor, I'm not going to just yet.  
  
4) It should help the story out more this way around, though there are some things that might change from the books, such as a accident that doesn't appear in the books.  
  
5) Draco may, though he may not have, abandoned their friendship, which should be important in the future.  
  
6) My last really worth while reason is that he would find it a lot harder to contact Voldemort if he had gone to Gryffindor, and they would need to keep in touch.  
  
Well, I here it is. It took ages compared with the others.  
  
Kris-tina4: I'm glad you liked them, though just because Lucius is a close Death Eater to Voldemort doesn't necessarily mean that Draco and Ben/Harry would be friends. They could just be forced to have one another's company from time to time. I wouldn't have changed his wand. I've read some where he has a different wand as well, though I prefer that he has it this way. Glad you noticed the colours. Part prediction for this chapter, showing that he would definitely go to either Gryffindor or Slytherin. I'm glad you think I'm a good writer.  
  
Cataclysmic: Thank you! Lots of people say it's original, and I'm glad you do too! Here's an update!  
  
Keebler-elmo: In my strange and twisted world, it is possible, though an explanation will be coming soon enough, if you haven't guessed why yet.  
  
SycoCallie: You love me? Are you sure? Don't you love my writing instead of me? I know the last chapter was short, but I wanted it like that. Here's update. Right now. Is Longer. Hope you haven't killed yourself just yet.  
  
Laurel Elven: Another positive review? Yay! I've written more now.  
  
AlL rOaDs LeAd To HeLl: I know, I know. People have corrected me.  
  
Chrissy: Glad you like. Thanks for the reason for Gryffindor, but Slytherin won the eenie meenie miny mo. Blood of Gryffindor? What does that have to do with anything? You get sorted according to your personality, not your ancestry. I'm on your fave list? Yay!  
  
Cynaraek Heledrenan: Tanks. My mind decided to vanish that day. It was hiding from me.  
  
Kaizer Knucz: Thanks.  
  
Darak: I know now.  
  
Rain Warrior: Thank you. I reply to all reviews! It's fun and helps to get people reviewing - or at least that's my theory!  
  
J L: Yay! People like it! Yay!  
  
Now to everyone who hasn't reviewed, pleases do! Flames are welcome too! I mean, I force my opinions on people, so the should force them on me too! But if you do flame try to put something helpful in, though it isn't necessary. This is the longest chapter I've ever written, so the next ones probably won't be as long. I mean, eleven pages on word! That's really long! 


	6. Professor Snape's Warning

A/N: I'm bored at the minute, so I decided to type some more of this.  
  
Disclaimer: I no own. She does! *points to JK Rowling* And she won't give them to me!  
  
Chapter 6 - Professor Snape's Warning  
  
"I am glad to see that everyone has arrived safe and well. Now, I know you're all hungry, so onto the feast." Dumbledore sat down smiling and the most delicious looking food appeared in front of them all.  
  
Soon talking began as old friends caught up from over the summer and introductions were made.  
  
Ben looked at the other first years, beside Draco and himself. Millicent Bulstrode was an extremely ugly girl, as was Pansy Parkinson, though Pansy was definitely better looking. Mark Nott wasn't ugly, but he wasn't exactly nice to look at either. Blaise Zabini looked amazing compared with the others. He had fine, shoulder length black hair and hazel eyes. Crabbe and Goyle were, well, Crabbe and Goyle, which was definitely the only way to describe them. They looked exactly like their fathers, only smaller.  
  
He shook his head and grabbed some food. He hadn't realised that he was so hungry, and the food he had brought on the train seemed like ages ago. Whilst he ate he eavesdropped on a conversation between some older students.  
  
"Can you believe this?"  
  
"I know! The Dark Lord's adopted son, at Hogwarts! My Dad told me."  
  
"Mine did too, but I find it hard to believe."  
  
"Yeah. Did your Dad say why he was here?"  
  
"No, did yours?"  
  
"Something about spying."  
  
Ben smiled. It seemed that the spying excuse that they had come up with to feed to the Death Eaters the Death Eaters had believed, and some had even told their children.  
  
After listening in for a few seconds more he turned and joined in the conversation with the other first years. It was all too soon before the plates and dishes cleaned themselves off and Dumbledore stood up again.  
  
"Now that you have all eaten I would like to announce a few things. The caretaker, Mr. Filch, would like to say that a further 300 items have now been forbidden to be used, and that no magic in the corridors either.  
  
"I would like you to welcome our newest DADA Professor, Professor Black!  
  
"First-years should remember that no one is allowed to visit the forbidden forest, and several older students would do well remember this too.  
  
"The village of Hogsmead is out of bounds to anyone below third-year and Quidditch try-outs are to be held during the second week of term. Now, that's all. Off you go to bed," Dumbledore finished cheerfully.  
  
Ben got up with the rest of the hall and followed the other Slytherin first- years, who were following a fifth-year perfect, named Robert Lovire. He led them out into the Entrance Hall and down a passage way which appeared to lead to the dungeons.  
  
They walked along and soon Ben felt lost amongst the labyrinth of passageways that were under the school. They carried on for little longer, each of them getting more and more clueless as to which way the Great Hall was, then they stopped in front of a stretch of bare, damp wall.  
  
"Has he forgotten the way?" whispered a few others laughing quietly.  
  
"This is the entrance to the Slytherin common room. The password is Parcelmouth," said Robert, turning to them. As he said the word Parcelmouth a stone door hidden in the wall slid open, revealing a large room behind it. "Try to remember it. Now come in. Professor Snape has to talk to you first-years."  
  
Ben filed in along with the rest of the first years into their new common room. It was a long underground room with a low ceiling, from which round, greenish lamps hung. There were several carved chairs, many of which were gathered around a fireplace, which had a fire cackling away inside. In front of the fire there was a man with greasy black hair, sallow skin and a hooked nose.  
  
"Professor Snape," said Robert. "They're all here."  
  
Ben thought for a moment, then realised why that name seemed so familiar. Was it...? Yes it was. It was Severus Snape, an ex-Death Eater, who had abandoned service to his Father, just before his Father had told all his loyal Death Eaters about him. Snape was, at that time, undoubtedly a spy, working for Dumbledore.  
  
"Thank you Robert. Go off to bed now," said Snape, and then turning towards them as Robert left. "This is your first year here, and as Slytherins I expect a high standard in your behaviour. I don't want to hear that any of you are getting into trouble for trivial reasons, whether it is with someone who is within the house or not. You should all help each other out as well, no matter who they happen to be. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes Professor," they all chorused.  
  
"Good. Off to bed," said Snape, and he swept out of the room like a giant over sized bat (A/N: I always loved that description of him).  
  
"Come on," said Draco as they were wondering which way led to the dormitories. "Robert went that way."  
  
They followed him and found their way pretty easily. The girls found a dorm with the words 'First-Year Girls' written on it, as did the boys, only with 'Girls' replaced with 'Boys'. They went in and saw that all of their things were already there, at the ends of their beds.  
  
Ben walked over to the bed where his things were. Slowly he started to get changed, as did the other boys.  
  
"Did you hear that the Dark Lord's son is supposed to be at Hogwarts this year?" asked Blaise once they had changed, and had all congregated over to Draco's bed.  
  
"Yeah. I heard that somewhere too," said Ben, glancing at Draco and smiling slightly.  
  
"Me too," said Draco, glancing back.  
  
"Do you know who it is?" asked Blaise.  
  
"We have a fair idea, don't we?" replied Ben.  
  
"Yes. We do have an inkling," said Draco.  
  
"Who is it then?" asked Blaise impatiently.  
  
"Me," said Ben, bursting out laughing, and he was soon joined by Draco.  
  
"What? Y-You're the Dark Lord's son?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Wow," said Blaise quietly. "I'm sharing a room with the son of the most feared wizard of the century."  
  
"Why are you so amazed? Did you think that he'd be in any other house?"  
  
"That's a good point. No, I wouldn't."  
  
"Slytherin's the best house. There's no way I could go into any other house," said Draco.  
  
"Same for me," said Nott.  
  
"Yeah," added Crabbe.  
  
"Me as well," said Goyle  
  
"I think I would have gotten back on the train if the Hat had put me in any other house," said Blaise.  
  
"So, have we run out of things to talk about?" asked Ben.  
  
"Looks like it. Does anyone here know anything about our Professors?" asked Draco.  
  
"All I know is that Black was accused of being a Death Eater, though he wasn't, was brought to court and found not guilty. Snape was a Death Eater, but he was a spy for Dumbledore as well. Anyone know anything else?" said Ben. The others shook their heads dumbly at that, and then they went to their own beds, getting ready for the next day. Ben's head fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, worn out from the days activities and ready to face the next.  
  
A/N: Two chapters in as many days. That's good! That's really good. No cliffie this time because I'm feeling nice. I'm glad people liked the last chapter. I only got five reviews, though that's probably because I only waited a day.  
  
Lady Cinnibar: I'm glad you still like my work, even though you believe he should be in Gryffindor. Are you anti-Slytherin? If you are you should really stop and think about how tough Slytherins have it. They have to put up with everyone thinking they're evil, when they're just ambitious.  
  
Yugi's Little Sister: Nice name. I sometimes watch Yugi. Glad you like my reasons and my story. It takes long enough to write each chapter (Come on! About five hours for chapter five! That's way too long). Thank God I don't suffer from writers black, just laziness at times.  
  
Rain Warrior: Here's update. I'm happy (I'm getting sick of the word 'glad') that you liked that chapter. I'm also happy you like my reasons.  
  
SycoCallie: If you're dead then how can you bat your eyelashes? How could you write that review? How could you use baby talk? Has this revived you? Because if not you should really go to a cemetery and be buried, or a crematorium, and get cremated. I think that's the first time anyone who's reviewed anything of mine has used the word wonderful. You would have been mad if he had gone into Gryf? So would Voldie. You have something in common with him. What canon did you mean in your review? I don't remember any canon.  
  
Kris-tina4: They weren't hard on Hermione when she came into their carriage to look for Trevor because they didn't know she was muggle-born. The two of them are pretty much normal, apart from the fact that one of them was raised by Voldemort, the other by a Death Eater and that they're both wizards. I know. It will be interesting to see their reactions if he becomes good, or some other things that if I said anything about now would basically ruin the plot quite a bit. Did I update soon enough for you?  
  
Now the everyone who didn't review, I forgive you because you only had a day, but could you review this chapter please? Remember, flames accepted too! 


	7. Talks

A/N: I think the writers' block is gone now! Yay! Whippee! Rejoice! Party on down!  
  
Chapter 7 - Talks  
  
Ben awoke early the next morning and went down to the common room. He looked around, and when he saw that there was no one there he decided he needed to speak to his father.  
  
Ben walked over to the fire place, where the fire was still going from the previous evening. He grabbed some floo powder and then stuck his head in the fire, saying 'Riddle Manor' as he dropped the powder.  
  
He began to feel his head spin. He had shut his eyes, hating to see the fireplaces zooming past. Suddenly the spinning stopped, and he opened his eye, to be met with the sight of his Father's bedchamber.  
  
Voldemort was sitting in an armchair facing the fire, looking as though he had been expecting to see him.  
  
"Ah. It's good to see you son," said Voldemort quietly.  
  
"Good Morning Father," said Ben.  
  
"So, how have you been?" asked Voldemort.  
  
"I've been fine," said Ben with a small smile. "I got sorted into Slytherin," he added as if it was an afterthought.  
  
"That is good to know." Ben looked at his Father, trying to read his expression, but as usual, he couldn't.  
  
"How have you been?" asked Voldemort after a seconds pause (A/N: I know he's asking twice, but the first time was really about what was happening, plus I wrote this bit during the block).  
  
"I've been fine," said Ben. "But I've missed you."  
  
Voldemort paused for a second, apparently taking in what Ben had just said, and then he started to speak again.  
  
"I did too Ben. You should get going."  
  
"I ... I'll call you again as soon as possible. Goodbye," said Ben, and with that he ended the fire call.  
  
Ben looked around the common room and saw that he was still the only one there, though there were sounds of people stirring in the dorms. Quickly he walked back up to the dorms to see whether or not Draco was awake.  
  
When he got up to his dorm he saw that no one inside was awake other than Blaise, who was looking out of the window. Ben walked over to him and stared out of the window for a few minutes before speaking.  
  
"What are you looking at?" he said, making Blaise jump.  
  
"Nothing," replied Blaise. "I was just wondering about... things."  
  
"What sort of things?"  
  
"Everything in general really."  
  
"I know how you feel. Sometimes I do too. It's hard sometimes, to live up to expectations, right?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I'm the son of the Dark Lord. I'm expected to be evil, and please my Father. Trust me, it can, and does, get really hard at times."  
  
"I hadn't really thought of that," said Blaise.  
  
Ben heaved a sigh.  
  
"Most people don't. Most people think it must be really easy for me."  
  
"What must be really easy for you?" asked Draco, walking up behind them, and making them jump.  
  
"Life," Ben responded.  
  
"I know how you feel."  
  
"We should really be getting ready. If I remember anything form last night as we came down here, we're going to have one hell of a problem remembering the way to the Great Hall."  
  
Ben laughed and went to his trunk to get changed. It hadn't been that good a day to begin with, but now it was looking up.  
  
A/N: Short, I know. I was hoping to get the first day of classes in, but right now I just can't seemed to muster to energy. Strange. It could be something to do with school. That goes with my saying 'if in doubt blame the school, or my parents'.  
  
Anyway, thanks for the encouragement you guys. It really helped. You really know how to make a girl feel wanted.  
  
Smackskiller: I did. Here's more.  
  
Goldengirl2: Not a Slytherin fan then? You're right, it is my story, but I want to make it so people like it, and hopefully what I have in store for this, and maybe a sequel or two, too.  
  
silver lining3: Yeah, yeah yeah. I know. I've lost count of how many times people have said that.  
  
Rain Warrior: Ah, that kind. You've got the evilness of evil, evil, evil cursed, evil writers' block? That's not good. You haven't updated a thing? Oooh, that's not good, especially if you've got a cliffie going (I only left that cliffie going for a month! Honest!) I should know.  
  
jenova101: I'm glad you think so. That's a very good point, and I hadn't even thought of it. Though the way I see it is that Voldemort would have tried to use the curse again, at least once, just to make sure it wasn't a fluke, not just take him in, and even if he hadn't tried it again, I seriously doubt he would have taken him in anyway.  
  
Jessica: Spiffing? Who says spiffing? My English spell checker doesn't even recognise it. You stole Ron's sacred catchphrase! Only the youngest fire haired boy of the house of Weasley is allowed to say bloody. There's the interesting word again. That's interesting. I should have? Well, I might write a version of this in the future showing what would have happened had he gone into Gryffindor, though that will be after I finish this.  
  
SycoCallie: You gave me it? How could you?! And I thought you were dead! You won't be writing anytime soon? Why not?  
  
Anyway, more shall follow as soon as my teachers discover the pointlessness (oooooooh long word) of homework (so this could take a while). Bye bye, and Review! 


	8. Voldemort's Musings

**A/N:** This chapter reveals quite a bit about the storyline, I think, and it should answer a few questions you may have wondered about.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, places, etc. etc, but only the plot of this story.

**Chapter eight - Voldemort's musings           **

Voldemort lay back in his chair thinking. He had been doing so when Ben had made his fire call, but now they were over different things. 

Previously he had been thinking of - well, things that really didn't matter too much, but now he was thinking of the puzzle that was his adopted son. 

Sighing, Voldemort remembered back to raising the boy. He thought back to when he had first adopted him as his own. 

To begin with, Voldemort had unable to touch him (A/N: I bet some of you were wondering about that), but after a while, he was able to touch Ben with feeling less and less pain, until he felt none whatsoever.

Voldemort had been puzzled by this, wondering why he could not have touch the boy without pain before, and could now, and it was still puzzling him to this day.

There were a great many other puzzles about Ben. One that Voldemort found especially confusing had just been aroused by the fact that Ben had gone to Slytherin. Both of his biological parents had been Gryffindors, in fact it was widely believed that the Potters' were one of Godric Gryffindor's many descendant.

Voldemort shook his head. He knew that it was down to a person, not their ancestry, on where they were put. Ben had been raised around Death Eaters, so he had been raised to believe that Slytherins were best, but still.... Voldemort shook his head. It was the old nature versus nurture argument, one which he had had many times previous.

Voldemort sighed. There were a great many things he didn't understand about Ben. One of which being the fact he was a parcelmouth. None of the books he had in the libraries he had built up since his school days said anything about this. None of the Death Eaters had any clue either, though that was hardly surprising. Very few of them actually had brain cells, and the ones that did had been plotting to over-throw him as Dark Lord for a while now.

Voldemort laughed humourlessly. They obviously thought he didn't know about it, otherwise they wouldn't have been doing so, but he knew alright, though he didn't do anything about them. Or at least he wouldn't just yet.

Slowly, he closed his eyes. He felt incredibly stressed at the moment. In the past, when he had felt like this, he would have gone and tortured a few muggle or mudbloods. But now... he had lost interest in such things.

That was another thing that puzzled him. Ever since he had completed Hogwarts he had taken great pleasure in torturing the muggles that had made his childhood living hell, then, once they had died at the Avada Kedavra curse, he had branched out into torturing other muggles, which he had found fun, to say the least. Now, it still gave him some pleasure, though it was nowhere near what it used to be. In fact, there was barely any pleasure in it for him at all anymore.

Voldemort sighed. The more he thought about it, the more he began to realise that his problems had started quite a while ago. Years in fact. And he even knew what had caused them. It was Ben. Well, not exactly him, but having raised him, brought him up, protected him all these years, he had taught something to the Dark Lord that no one else could have possibly taught.

Ben was a truly remarkable boy. He had done things that no one else had ever, or could ever do. He had survived the killing curse for one. This was one of many other achievements he had accomplished, and it was one of the more spectacular. Not the most spectacular, but close. The most spectacular was the fact that he had taught Lord Voldemort, Dark Lord, most feared wizard of modern times, commander of the Death Eaters and all around heartless bastard something that may well change the world. He had taught him the true meaning of love.

**A/N:** So what do you think? I know it took ages to get out, and it's not that long, but still, I got it out! I had to get down some of the stuff that's in here. And I hope it answered some questions. 

**Mella deRanged:** I said in chapter two. Voldemort put an illusion charm on him when he was young so he wouldn't look like a Potter anymore.

**Sycocallie:** So my updates did nothing to bring you back? Well, maybe I should stop updating then! Lol!

**The Bloody Queen of Hearts:** yeah, it takes quite a bit of energy to write, so I usually write when I've had loads of sugar, or I just don't want to go to bed yet. Glad you like the idea. I love it when they're friends, and in this case, could they really be anything else? 

**Rain Warrior:** You got that curse. My sympathies to you. I did! It took me a while, but I did!

**Goldemgirl2: **I will make a sequel to this. This is one of my few fics that's always fun to write.

**Natasha:** You sound like a commercial. I'm gonna keep going anyway. As I said before, this is way too much fun to stop!

**Fulldark:** It's okay. I think I wouldn't have gotten quite a few of the reviews I have at the minute if I hadn't. It's here now.

**P.L.S:** Hey! Thanks for your help. I'd have to say Voldie was seeker. No other explanation really. Actually, I worked out the exact age difference a while ago. Its 44 years I think. My maths may be a bit off though. That would actually be a good idea. Would be funny too. Maybe, just maybe I'll use that. Well, my idea behind that is that once James was killed Sirius turned the pranks down a bit, and it was enough for him to get the DADA job. He didn't sell out, as if I'd have him do that! How could I let him work beside Sev, and not be a prankster? Yeah, that's true, but there are other ways of communication, other than floo. I know. Ben/Harry won't be telling anyone else, and the ones he has, well, will be in for trouble if they tell. The idea of Voldy being a Daddy is funny. Very funny. But whoever said Voldemort tortured people when our fave Boy-Who-Lived was around? His detentions are gonna be fun though. Especially with what I have planned.

**Sploogal:** I'm glad you're interested. I'm interested where I'm going with it too. I do know, only I'm not sure how I'm gonna get there yet. I lost the map *looks sheepish*

**Star Mage1:** I love the relationship too. It's fun the write. Very fun in fact.

Okay, that's enough of me. More shall come as soon hopefully. I'm not gonna bother everyone for reviews now (hehe! Reverse psychology!). I should update soon.


	9. An Encounter

**A/N:** I have to say one thing before I start this chapter. I'm in shock. I got like 14 reviews in less than 24 hours! I usually don't get that many per chapter! Thank you! 

**Chapter nine - An Encounter**

Together Ben, Blaise and Draco walked up to the Great Hall. It seemed that the prediction Draco had made proved true. They got lost along the way, and it ended up taking a lot longer to get to breakfast than it had taken to get down to the common room the previous evening, mainly due to the fact that they didn't have an older student to guide them.

After finally finding their way there they sat down and ate a rather hurried meal as their timetables were given out. Draco looked down at his and groaned.

"What's up?" asked Blaise, not looking up from his breakfast.

"Have you seen what we've got today?" asked Draco.

"No, why? Is it really that bad?" asked Ben.

"Let's see, double Potions, with Gryffindors, double Transfiguration, with Gryffindors, and double Herbology, with Ravenclaws. Why, what could possibly be bad about it?" asked Draco sarcastically.

Ben and Blaise groaned. Ben, having heard about Gryffindors from his father, knew this was going to be a long day. Well, he had over-heard a bit at dinner the previous evening about Potions with Snape, and even if he was a traitor, he supposedly favoured Slytherins, and pretty much hated Gryffindors, so that wouldn't all that bad.

 But then there was Transfiguration, with Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor house, along side the Gryffindors, so she was bound to favour them. 

And last but not least, Herbology, with Ravenclaws, the 'intellectual' house. They were almost certainly going to show them up. Draco had been right to groan. It wasn't going to be a good day.

After finishing up eating Ben, Blaise and Draco got up and walked off, Ben in the lead. As they reached the doors someone else walked in, causing Ben to crash straight into him and them both to end up on the floor. 

Ben scowled and looked at the person who had caused him to end up on the floor. It was that red-headed Gryffindor boy - what was his name again? Bon Wesley? Whatever. He supposed he'd learn it, even if he didn't want to.

"Watch it!" Ben growled menacingly. It was one of the advantages of having the most feared wizard in a century as a father. He had been taught to be menacing when ever he wanted to be.

Don... Lon... Ron... whatever his name was glared back at him. It was nowhere near as impressive as some of the glares Ben had seen and used in his time were, and it was obvious that this boy was an amateur as far glaring was involved.

"Why don't you?" asked the boy coolly. Draco sneered at this comment.

"Because, Weasley, or should I say weasel, we were here first," Draco said coldly. 

The boy glared again before moving off. 

* * * *

Up in professor Dumbledore's office the headmaster was frowning. Severus had told him that he had overheard several of the Slytherins talking about Voldemort's son starting Hogwarts that year.

Nothing about that seemed right. First off, Voldemort didn't have a son. He knew that, as well as anyone. So who was this supposed son?

Could it be... No! It couldn't be Harry Potter. They had never found the body, but it was almost certain that he was dead... almost.

Another thing that was puzzling him was the fact even if - and he wasn't saying that he did - even _if Voldemort had a son, why would he send him to Hogwarts, where he would be watched over by his worst enemies?_

Tom had been a puzzle as a student, and Dumbledore had never been able to figure out his logic behind things, even if it did always seemed to make sense. It seemed to this day his logic was still as puzzling as ever.

Tom's logic wasn't the only thing about him that had been puzzling. Another was his behaviour. In his first, second, third, forth, and most of his fifth year he had been a perfectly nice child, polite, caring, all around a great kid.

Dumbledore shook his head. Something had happened to Tom in his fifth year of magical education, and he had always suspected something, but he had never followed up on his suspicions, never found out the truth, never even tried.

He had always put it down to the fact that the boy was in Slytherin, and the house, along with his housemates had changed him, but now he realised it wouldn't have been that.

The change he had witnessed had been sudden, not gradual like it would have been if it was caused by the house, but at the time he had just passed it off as another child Slytherin had claimed, which he probably shouldn't have done in the first place, but it made sense. Or at least it did then. 

Now he wasn't so sure. If anything, he was certain it wasn't down to Slytherin, but something much more sinister, much more evil than anyone would have thought.

Yes, something had happened to Thomas Marvolo Riddle in his fifth year at Hogwarts, and it was probably that which had forced the wizarding world to fight for its freedom, and its very survival. And whatever this... thing that had happened to him had been, it had only seemed to get worse with time.

**A/N:** So what do you think? Can anyone guess what happened to Voldy in his fifth year? I got the dates worked out just now, so I think it would fit.

I was gonna try and get the first day of classes in this chapter, but then I started on the Dumbledore interlude, and then I decided it would be fine like this. 

Oh, and I should warn you. After the next few chapters I'll be skipping a few months in the storyline so I can get to a more important section a lot faster. It should be good, and the parts I'll miss won't have much of importance in them.

**Goldengirl2: I know. I did it again. *grins***

**Mirax:** I know. Yet another person who has been gracious to give me a review pointing that error out. Very kind.

**Mella deRanged: Nice review. Short and sweet. With a smiley included. Nice.**

**Saydee me me: Well, I enjoy it too. Fun to write, and read through. I did update, and a lot sooner than I expected too.**

**White Rider: Okay. Thanks. It's an easy mistake to make though, isn't it?**

**CassTheCurious: I know. Isn't he just?**

**Star2003: I know. What I wrote with Dumbledore in is down to your review. Though I've probably just dug my own grave, considering how hard it will be to write now. The parseltongue bit you mentioned it very true. But we can't have Harry without the ability to talk to snakes now, can we? Good question you asked. Does this answer any questions about the body? Of course he has. I wouldn't have that rat on the side of good! **

**Dezz1: okay, I'll try to keep them to a minimum, 'coz sometimes their necessary.**

**Natasha: I was joking. It did? I had no idea this fic was so powerful that it made people feel floaty. I will continue. It's _way_ too much fun to stop.**

**James: I know that. I don't think I'll ever forget now.**

**linky2: I know. Lotsa people say that.**

**Hpcrazy: They don't seem nasty because when they're not around people they hate they're nice. Aren't you? Voldemort seems nice for one very good reason. I won't explain it yet, but in the future, in the actual fic, I will. And there's one reason behind the touching part. A very good one.**

**Cataclysmic: *grins* **

**Gothic_Gurl: I'm happy you like it. What writers' block? I don't have writers' block. How could I with all the ideas I currently have in my brain. I got rid of it (gave it to someone else) ages ago.**

**Hermionegreen: I know what you mean. Sometimes I do that too. Glad you liked it. I updated.**

**Rain Warrior: Um, if you're using Word, then when you first save it and the save window comes up, you click on the menu thingy that says 'Save As Type' beside it. You then save it under Web Page, and bold/italics should show up. I don't know about on other stuff though.**

Okay, now that I've finished answering all your reviews (*grins* Hehe! Lots!) let me just say that I'm gonna try and update this more often. I'm getting to the point where I really want to get the next part out. Trust me, it's gonna be good!


	10. Classes Of Sorts

**A/N:** Hi again! I've actually got a relatively detailed plot for this now! Before I just knew what was going to happen, now I know what's happening, when it's happening, where it's happening, why it's happening, and what's gonna happen. 

Oh yeah, Last time I forgot the disclaimer. Oh well.

**Disclaimer:** Me? Own Harry Potter? I don't want to own him. Now Draco and Snape, they're people I'd like to own, even if I don't.

**Chapter ten - Classes of All Sorts**

Ben soon found out why Hogwarts was often referred to as the best school for young witches and wizards ever. All of the classes were interesting, with the possible exception of History of Magic, but you couldn't have everything.

Easily his favourite subject was Defence against the Dark Arts, merely because the professor, Professor Black, made everything fun. Apparently he had been a prankster at school, though he also had an undeniable talent for teaching.

His second favourite subject was most probably Potions, though that was due to the fact that Gryffindors lost on average 20-25 points each lesson, whilst Slytherin gained that many. Not to mention that he was relatively good at the subject.

Transfiguration wasn't bad, though even though she didn't make it obvious, Professor McGonagall slightly favoured her own house over the others. Still, it was quite fun, even it all they had been doing so far was turning matched into needles. It was hard too, and almost every student had a hard time with the spell in that class. About the only one who didn't was a mudblood girl, Hermione Granger, though it also seemed she as if she had no trouble in any of the classes they had.

History of Magic. Those words were almost enough to put Ben to sleep, as they could with any other student, and if you mentioned Professor Binns at the same time, then there was bound to be snoring heard nearby. The most interesting thing about his lessons was when he came floating through the blackboard, for he was a ghost, even if this trick got old really fast.

Herbology was an okay subject, though all they were doing was repotting some of the plants. 

The first couple of weeks flew by quite quickly, what with classes, homework, and contacting his father, though they had had to abandon using floo, as Dumbledore was now watching the network.

In fact, before they knew it there was an announcement on the notice board in the Entrance Hall announcing that flying lessons would soon begin. Actually theirs that Thursday, with the Gryffindors, but it was sure to be interesting as there was Neville Longbottom in that class, who was one of the clumsiest boys in the school. He could well fall off his broom, causing great hilarity for the Slytherins.

At three-thirty on the Thursday afternoon, Ben, Blaise and Draco hurried down the front steps into the grounds. The weather was clear and breezy, and the grass rippled under their feet as they walked.

They had arrived first, before the other Slytherins and Gryffindors, but soon enough the other students, and Madam Hooch, the flying instructor and Quidditch referee had turned up. 

 "Well, what are you waiting for?" she barked out loudly. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

 Ben glanced down at his broomstick in distaste. It was an old Comet 110, one of the first models of the 20th century, and the twigs in the tail stuck out. Obviously the school had never heard the word _'Broomstick Servicing Kit' otherwise it might have been in better shape._

"Stick your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch. "And say 'Up!'"

This earnt several rolled eyes from the pure- and half-blood who had flown before, but never the less, they did what she said.

"UP!" said Ben along with everyone else, causing his broom to fly upwards into his waiting hand. He smirked. Blaise's broom was the only other one that had obeyed the command. 

After a few more minutes everyone but the Gryffindor boy Longbottom had their brooms in their hands. Sighing, Madam Hooch told him to just pick it up.

Madam Hooch showed them how to mount their brooms properly, and corrected grips of some people.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Hooch again. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forwards slightly. On my whistle - three - two -"

Longbottom, who seemed nervous, jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back boy!" she yelled, but Longbottom was rising like a cork out of a bottle - twelve feet - twenty feet. Ben could make out a scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and fall.

WHAM! A thud and a nasty crack were heard, and Longbottom lay face down on the grass in a heap. The broom was still rising and it eventually started to drift out across the Forbidden Forest and out of sight.

Half of the Slytherin's tried to contain their laughter, whilst the other half didn't bother. The Gryffindor's looked horrified at the sight, though some of their lips were twitching upwards into a smile.

"All of you! Stop laughing! Longbottom could have been seriously hurt! Now none of you are to move whilst I'm gone, otherwise you'll be out of here faster than you can say 'Quidditch'. Come on dear." Longbottom, his face tear-streaked, clutching his possibly broken wrist, hobbled off with madam Hooch, who had her arm around him.

No sooner than they were out of earshot, all of the Slytherin's burst out laughing again.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?" asked Draco.

The other Slytherins laughed harder, if that was at all possible.

 "Shut up Malfoy," snapped one of the Gryffindor girls.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy. "Never thought _you'd_ like fat little cry babies, Parvati."

"Look!" said Draco darting forwards and snatching something from the grass. "It's a remembrall. Must be Longbottom's, no one else would be stupid enough to need one."

"Give it here Malfoy," said Weasley, causing Draco to smirk. 

"I don't think I will. I think I fancy playing catch. Wanna join in Ben, Blaise?" asked Malfoy.

"Sure," said Ben, smirking broadly.

"Should be fun," smirked Blaise.

The three of them took off from the ground, and threw the ball from to each other, whilst the Gryffindors watched in horror and the Slytherins watched in amusement. They carried on for several minutes until Draco threw the ball to Ben, with it falling short. 

Without think of the danger, he went into a dive, feeling the wind rushing past his face. He could see the remembrall falling, as if it was in slow motion. He was racing towards the ball, as if it were the only other thing in the world besides him. He could hear the scream of people watching, but paid them no heed. 

He was two feet from the ground, and he put out his hand, pulling up slightly. A foot of the ground and his fist closed around the red, smoke-filled sphere, and he pulled fully out of the dive.

"BENJAMIN HUNT! DRACO MALFOY! BLAISE ZABINI!"

Ben felt his heart sink, instantly recognising the voice. He turned around, and it concerned his suspicions. Professor Snape was walking towards them looking extremely angry. 

"Get down here this instant!" Snape yelled. Ben, Blaise and Draco flew silently to the ground, dreading the fate that would await them.

"Follow me," said Snape in a deathly quiet voice. The three of them looked at one another, gulped, and then followed him up to the school, catching glances from their fellow first years. The Slytherins looked shocked because Professor Snape was angry at someone in his own house. They looked sympathetic too, though not very. 

The Gryffindors looked shocked, like the Slytherins, but they looked a whole lot more sympathetic, possibly because they got in more trouble with Snape than most other houses. Not even the house rivalries could stop them from feeling sorry for Ben, Blaise and Draco.

Snape led them through the castle, and up to the Transfiguration classrooms. Snape knocked, opened the door and spoke. 

"Professor McGonagall, my I talk to Flint for a moment?" he asked quickly. McGonagall nodded her consent and a boy, one who looked like a troll, walked out.

Snape led them to an empty classroom and spoke to them quietly.

"Now, I expect you three know Marcus Flint, he's the Quidditch Captain, and one of the chasers. Flint, this is Hunt, Malfoy and Zabini. I believe we don't have to hold try-outs for the seeker and the other two chaser positions."

The three of them looked up at Snape in shock. Due to Slytherin's over whelming desire to win, all the positions, except the captain's, were up for grabs each year, but first years being allowed to try-out was unheard of, and first years getting positions was even more unheard of. 

"Professor, are you sure?" asked Flint. "I mean, their first years!"

"Yes, Flint, I am sure. With these three, I have no doubt. Hunt managed to catch a remembrall from a dive fifty feet in the air as if it was noting, and Malfoy and Zabini were throwing it to one another with such accuracy that I have never seen. All I have to do is clear it with Dumbledore, and these three are on the team. With talent like theirs, there is no way I am letting miss out on the team until next year."

Snape looked at the four of them, as if telling them the conversation was over, and then  walked away, his cloak billowing behind him.

"So," said Flint slowly. "How much do the three of you know about Quidditch..."

**A/N:** What do you think? This is longer than most of my other chapters. Most of them (except the 11 page one) were about three pages each, this is five. 

Only four reviews. Oh well. I suppose that could be because I didn't bug everyone for them.

**Styx**** in pain away:** You do? Does that mean you've guessed it? I hope not. I want it to be a surprise.

**Hpcrazy:** I know I made them nastier. I couldn't have them meet a 'muggle-lover' without them being nasty.

**Rain Warrior:** Anyone can update as quickly as they want. I'm glad to see you'll try. The only reason I'm going to is because the part I wanna write most is coming up quite soon, even though it's quite a few chapters away. 

**Goldengirl2: ** I know I did. And yet again, I have.

I figure this fic to be about five more chapters long. Maybe six or seven. I'm not sure yet. Then I'll probably move onto the sequel, which has already started forming in my mind.

Oh, and one last thing. Please review. I'm getting close to 100 reviews, the most I've ever had before! I wanna make it, but I can't without your help! You have helped this fic to be my most popular one so far, and I want to make it even more popular. I can only do this with your help. Review please!


	11. Quidditch Practise

**A/N: *grins* Yet another update. Don't you love it now I update quickly?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I would be rich, famous, and a murderer for what I would have done to Sirius. I am none of these, so therefore I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter eleven - Quidditch Practise**

Time flew by quickly for Ben. What with Quidditch, homework, Quidditch, classes, Quidditch and annoying the Gryffindors, they had very little time left to do other things. 

On the morning after the remembrall incident at breakfast three packages arrived during the morning post, carried by six owls a piece. 

As curious as everyone else as to what they were, Ben, Blaise and Draco were shocked when one of them landed in front of each of them, shortly followed by an owl for each of them, and another owl addressed for all three of them.

Ben looked at Blaise and Draco, and then picked up them note for all three. It read as follows:

_DO NOT OPEN THE PACKAGES AT THE TABLE. They each contain a Nimbus 2000, sent to you by your Fathers. Professor Dumbledore has agreed to allow you three on the team. Meet Marcus Flint on the Quidditch Pitch for your first training session tonight at seven 'o' clock._

_Professor S. Snape_

Ben looked up at the other two in shock. The Nimbus 2000 was the top broom on the market, there were none better. And the three of them each owned one. Slowly, his face broke into a wide smirk, as did Blaise and Draco.

"What's in the package?" asked Pansy eagerly. For some reason she seemed to be the most into gossip out of all of the Slytherins, and she wanted some to spread.

"You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" said Blaise.

"Yes you will, and it will be worth the wait," said Ben.

"Of course, I don't think the other houses will like it that much," said Draco. Pansy looked just about ready to explode.

"Will you three tell me already?" she yelled. The three of them smirked even more, but kept quiet, infuriating her even more.

"Tell me!"

Ben smirked yet again.

"Something," he said mysteriously.

Pansy groaned, possibly realising that she wouldn't find any information out from them like this, and stalked off.

Ben saw that the other two were already looking at the letter from their fathers, so he reached out towards the dark brown bird that he knew as his Fathers.

It was written in green parchment, Slytherin green in fact, and the ink used was silver, a rare colour of ink to find as it was so hard to make. Ben looked at it in shock. His Father rarely used silver, so this must be very important.

Slowly he opened the letter and read its contents, all of which were congratulating him on terrifying some muggle-loving Gryffindors and for getting on the team, while at the same time scolding him for attempting such a dangerous move on such an old broom, and for getting into so much trouble

Ben looked up at Blaise and Draco, and saw they had finished reading their letters as well. They nodded, and the three of them got up and left the table for the Slytherin dorms.

When they arrived the three of them broke out into babble.

"Can you believe it?" said Ben once they had calmed down enough to listen to one another.

"Nimbus 2000s! Wow! And we start training tonight!" exclaimed Blaise excitedly.

"Yeah, this school yeah is gonna be good," said Draco before going off to his own bed to open his package. Ben and Blaise each followed suit.

*******************************************

That day in classes was even harder to concentrate on lessons than they normally found it. Ben's mind kept wandering back to the dorms where his new broom lay. Why wouldn't the day just pass quicker?

During break, lunch, and between classes, he, Blaise and Draco kept wandering down to the Slytherin common room where they had left their brooms, barely being able to wait until that evening when their Quidditch training would begin.

Finally, at five to seven the three of them grabbed their brooms and made their way to the Quidditch pitch. Flint was already waiting for them.

"What took you three so long," he said as soon as they got into hearing distance.

"Nothing, we just ran into Peeves," said Ben, thinking u an excuse off the top of his head.

"Just don't let it happen again," Flint said frowning. "Now, since you each know pretty much everything there is to know about Quidditch." Ben, Blaise and Draco smirked at that. "There'll be no need for me to explain it. Tonight we'll just be making sure Professor Snape was right about how good the three of you are."

"So what'll we be doing?" asked Draco impatiently.

Flint held up a ball, probably muggle in origin, with black and white hexagons all over it, and a bag filled with multi-coloured balled a little bigger than the snitch.

"We'll practise with these. Malfoy, Zabini," he said, throwing them the larger ball. "Practise throwing this to one another in the air. Hunt," he said turning towards Ben. "I'll be throwing these at you. Try to catch them, and not let them knock you out."

"Ha ha ha," said Ben sarcastically as he watched Blaise and Draco mount their brooms and take off, and fly around the stadium at high speed whilst throwing the ball from one to the other.

"Hmmm," said Flint watching, unwilling to compliment them.

"Ready yet?" asked Ben, after mounting his broom and taken off whilst Flint was occupied.

"Shut up! Ready? No? Tough!" Flint said in return taking off quickly and starting to throw the balls at high speed.

They carried on for about two hours before it got too dark to continue, and Blaise and Draco didn't drop the ball once and Ben caught every single little ball.

The three of them crawled into their beds that night exhausted and they each fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

**A/N: Another chapter done. I really am updating fast for me now. I was kind of hoping to get more in, but I like it like this.**

**Hermionegreen: Of course they do all know about Quidditch! They're all from wizarding families! Sorry, I couldn't get the first match in. I was gonna, but I didn't.**

**Stayblue: Thanx!**

**Bob33: Thanx!**

**Star Mage1: I hope the sequel will be as good as you think this is.**

**Goldengirl2: I hate you? I didn't know that I hate you. It comes as a big shock.**

**Hpcrazy: Well, I had to change who said what a little bit, now didn't I?**

**Speller: You got the spelling wrong too. It's 'paid' not 'paied.' Thanx for telling though.**

*grins* I got lots of reviews for this. 91 in fact. Most I've ever gotten. Next chapter should be out by next Wednesday (what? I'm making sure I actually could get it done in time!). All I want is for nine more people to review, then I'll be happy (she says, knowing no one, let alone herself, will believe here). Pls review! *gives puppy-dog eyes*


	12. A Quidditch Game

**A/N: **Yep, it's yet another update.

**Disclaimer: ***sarcastically* Oh, of course I own Harry Potter. And everything else to do with it...  *loses sarcasm as the police approach* No! I don't really! Honest! WAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! DON'T ARREST ME!!!!!!!!! I DIDN'T DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter twelve - A Quidditch Game**

As November began the weather turned almost unnaturally cold and every morning they awoke to find frost on the grounds. 

Every day the gamekeeper, Hagrid, could be seen defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch pitch, whilst the teams increased their practises. The Quidditch season had begun.

On Saturday, Ben, Blaise and Draco would each be playing in their first proper Quidditch match: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. If the Gryffindors won then they would be second place in the Quidditch cup behind Slytherin, but if Slytherin won, they would be able to increase the gap between the points even further.

As each day passed the three of them became more and more confident that they were going to win as their team mate's attitudes rubbed off o them, but Ben couldn't help but feel a little bit nervous.

On the Friday the Slytherin common room was incredibly noisy. Flint eventually stood up to make a short speech, in an attempt to make them be quiet so he could attempt to get together a game plan.

"Now as everybody know," he said loudly. "We have the only first years on the team in over a century. This means that they are tremendous players, I myself agree with this, even though I hate to admit it. Now in order for the team, including them to play their best they must have a game plan, and with you lot yammering on I can't get one together! SO SHUT IT!"

Once he gave that speech the noise level decreased considerably for a few seconds before each yelling loudly to one another to annoy their Quidditch captain further.

"I'm going to bed," called Ben to Blaise and Draco over the noise. "It's too noisy in here!"

Slowly Ben made his way across the common room and to his dorm. He quickly put away the easy piece of potions essay he had been doing (_Describe why it is important to put ingredients in potions in the correct order and the consequences of doing otherwise_) in his truck, changed into his pyjamas and almost instantaneously fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning was bright but cold. The Great Hall was full of the delicious smell of fried sausages and the sound of students chattering about the match.

As Ben sat down at the Slytherin table the following morning he suddenly felt immensely queasy. In less than an hour he would be walking out on to the Quidditch pitch.

He noticed neither Blaise nor Draco had colour on their faces either, nor were they eating a thing.

By eleven the entire school was out in the stands, and many people had binoculars or ominoculars with them.

Down in the changing rooms Ben and the others were changing into their green robes.

Flint cleared his throat for silence.

"Okay, this year we are going to win... again. The game plan is for Me, Malfoy and Zabini to school as many goals as possible, Blatcher to block all of their goals, Fiche and Hivis to try and knock them off their brooms with the bludgers - or bats, just make sure if you use them you aren't seen - and Hunt to catch the snitch once you see it and stay out of the way 'til then. To cut a long story short - win!"

Flint glared at them when he said the final word of his speech, as if daring them to do otherwise.

As they walked out of the changing rooms and onto the pitch Ben saw that three quarters of the crowd were wearing red and gold - Gryffindor colours. 

"I want a nice clean game," said Madam Hooch, more to Flint and possibly Fiche and Hivis than anyone else.

"Mount you brooms please," she said after a moments pause, and both teams clambered onto their brooms.

Madam Hooch gave a short blast on her whistle and she kicked the box containing the Quidditch balls open. They were off.

"And the Quaffle is immediately taken by  Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor - what an excellent chaser that girl is, and rather attractive too -"

"JORDON!"

"Sorry Professor."

One of the Gryffindors, Lee Jordan, was commentating for the match, closely watch by Professor McGonagall.

"And she's belting along there - NO! The Quaffle is seized by Slytherin's captain, Marcus Flint, he passes it to Malfoy, then back to Flint, then to Zabini! NOOOOOO!!!! Slytherin score! Ten - Nil to them! Katie Bell has the Quaffle, she passes it to Alicia Spinnet, who passes it to..." 

Ben stopped listening after that and concentrated on finding the snitch. Slytherin scored five more times, and Gryffindor only once before spotting it. Unfortunately, Gryffindor's seeker - Maria Jones - had also spotted it.

He quickly sped towards it as did Jones on her Comet 240. He having the superior broom was clearly an advantage, as he gained more ground towards to snitch faster. He caught it and then veered off to the side, his hand raised high over his head. They had won.

As he landed he was greeted with the Slytherin students rushing out of the stands to congratulate him.

**A/N:** Another chapter been and gone. I'm really getting through them quickly now. I even managed to write this chapter all in one go, something I have never managed to do before. 

**Hermionegreen: **Only the people in Ben's dorm. No one else.

**Lady Cinnibar: **Yay! You're back!

**Natasha:** It did? Oh. I hope that carries on.

**Elizabith: **I did.****

** Makya:** What? Okay, I'll put more up.

One last thing. I only need six more reviews before I'm satisfied! Review for me!


	13. Going Home

**A/N:** I have more than 100 reviews! Yay! Woohoo! I'm soooooo happy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, the places, other characters, etc. All I own is this weird plot and one or too places.

**Chapter thirteen - Going Home**

Christmas was fast approaching. Everyone could feel it. From the students to the teachers, everyone knew Christmas would soon be upon them.

One morning in mid-December Hogwarts awoke to find the ground covered in snow and the lake frozen over.

Very few owls were actually managing to make it to breakfast each morning, and the amount got less and less with time.

No one could wait for the holidays to starts. Down in the Slytherin common room it was relatively cold, what with it being down in the dungeons, but the dorms were warm, probably magically heated. The corridors on the other hand, were a different matter entirely. Now they were icy, and bitter winds rattled the windows.

Professor Snape had come around the common room one evening making a list of all the students who were staying at Hogwarts, though only about five Slytherins signed up.

On the day that the holidays dawned Ben was happy to be getting away from the school. It wasn't that he didn't he didn't enjoy it there; he just needed to be away from it for a bit.

On the train back to Kings Cross was fun. Ben, Blaise and Draco spent the entire journey talking about, amongst other things, Quidditch, ways to get some Gryffindors expelled, Quidditch, chocolate frog cards and Quidditch.

At around mid-day the food trolley came round, pushed by the same woman as before. Everything on there was pretty much the same, except for the fact that they could buy hot drinks as well.

All in all the journey was quite uneventful, except the fight they had with Weasley and a couple of other Gryffindors in their year, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, which was fun.

As the train stopped the three of them pulled down the possessions they had brought back with them from the luggage rack above their heads and prepared to get off.

"See ya," called Blaise as he walked off to his parents.

"Bye," called Draco as he walked of to his waiting mother and father.

"Bye," called Ben to the other two before setting about finding the Death Eater that had come to collect him.

Kings Cross was very busy, busier than it had been on September the first. This was partly due to muggle trying to get across the country to visit family for Christmas, and partly due to the amount of Hogwarts students going home.

After about five minutes of searching, he finally came across Rodulphus Lestrange, husband of Bellatrix Lestrange, and a Death Eater that Ben liked a who lot more than his wife.

"Are you ready?" asked Rodulphus once they were in hearing distance, taking Ben's trunk off of him.

"Yes," replied Ben impatiently. "Can we go now?"

"Of course," he answered politely before leading Ben off through the crowd and out of Kings Cross to the Shadow's Sorrow.

Ben walked up to the fireplace and stepped inside. Taking a deep breath he dropped the floo powder he had been holding in his hand onto the fire. It flared up green and Ben spoke out the name of his destination.

"The Riddle House."

He felt the familiar spinning feeling as he rushed onwards to the place he had grown up in. After arriving Ben stumbled forwards slightly as he got out, but was soon standing again in a room so familiar to him. It was the old kitchen.

Ben looked out of the window, and saw the old gardener hut. Ben knew it was empty, and whatever had happened to the gardener was a complete mystery to him, even though he didn't exactly care.

Ben head a pop behind him, and spun around to see Rodulphus had just apparated in.

Ben turned around again and looked around the room. He was happy he was finally back to his true home.

**A/N: **I know it's short, but I like it this length, and it would have taken me a lot longer to get this out if I hadn't of stopped now. I seem to be able to get then out quickly still, but now I have school again (last week there was no school for me), and homework too, so it'll take me longer to complete chapters. I'll get them up as quickly as I can, and I'll try to update at least once a week, but I make no promises.

I must say something before I thank everyone. I HAVE 104 REVIEWS!!!!!!! YAY ME!!!!!!!!!!! Ahem, now I have that outta my system.

**Goldengirl2: **Okay, I get the picture. More spice. I'll try, but I never make promises I can't keep that well.

**Nobody: **I know! I know!

**D:** Thank you, and I know that!

**Hermionegreen: **Ah, I skipped that. I also skipped about a month and a half. I wanted to get to Christmas though!

**Lady Cinnibar: **Is it really that hard for you to like AU fanfics? I guess it is kinda canon, but that's only because I use the first book to help me get it close. I agree with the amount of Severitus Challenge responses. There are too many. Over a hundred I think. 

**Amy14: **Here it is!

**Rain Warrior: **I updated! Now you have to try to stop procrastinating! 

**Silv3rang3l: **Ahhhh! You're in league with John Smith and Jim Brown (inside joke. You probably won't get this)! I have been told that so many times now! Quit telling me!


	14. Christmas Past

**A/N:** Been a while since my last update hasn't it? Oh well. And in this chapter, anything in italics is a memory.

**Disclaimer: **I own a copy of each of the Harry Potter movies and books, does that count?

**Chapter fourteen - Christmas Past**

Professor Sirius Black sat at his desk, tears streaming down his face.

It had been years since that fateful Halloween night, and it still hit him hard in the holidays.

He remembered back to the night he had gone to Lily and James' after finding out Peter had betrayed them to Voldemort...

_ "Lily! James!" he called out to the darkness surrounding the ruins that used to be the Potter ancestral home. _

_He knew it was pointless, he knew they had died, he had seen the Dark Mark above the remains of his friends' house, but he couldn't give up._

_"LILY! JAMES!" he called out, this time louder._

_He carried on frantically with his search, unable to find a trace of them, or at least it was like that for a bit._

_As he entered the kitchen he came across a sight that made his heart wrench and his stomach drop._

_"JAMES!" he yelled, hoping that somehow the body of his best friend was still alive, as hopeless as it might seem._

_As he got no reaction, he broke out into heartbroken sobs. He had lost his best friend, the person who had always been there for him, the person who he trusted most._

_Tears still streaming down his face, he carried on his search, hoping against hope that Lily and little Harry were still living._

_He went to little Harry's nursery, where he had often played with 'Prongs Jr', as he was affectionately called. What awaited him there was enough to make him collapse on the floor in tears yet again. _

_There was Lily's body, lying on the floor, her lifeless eyes staring up into space, her face contorted into an expression of fear but determination._

_And beside her was a scorch mark on what had been the carpet._

_"S... Sirius?" came a voice from the doorway._

_"R... Remus?" he managed to sob out as a man came into the room._

_Suddenly a realisation came to Sirius._

_"I'll kill!" he roared, thinking of the one who betrayed him. "I'll bloody kill him!"_

_"Sirius, who are you on about?" asked Remus sniffing._

_"Peter," he spat out coldly. "He and I switched as secret keepers at the last minute, but he betrayed Lily and James. It's his fault their dead! I'll kill him!"_

_"Sirius! Calm down! I w... want him to pay for what he did too, but killing him won't bring them back," said the ever reasonable Remus._

_Sirius looked into the man's eyes for a second and saw he was right. Tears came again to his eyes, as well as Remus', and they sat and wept until they could weep no more._

That had been the worst day of his life. Now, as always during the holidays, he felt the pain of the loose of his best friend and his best friend's wife more than ever. And he still blamed himself for what happened.

**A/N: **Short, I know, but I wanted to put down exactly what happened on Halloween after Voldy adopted Ben, and I have. 

** : **You didn't leave a name, and I know that now.

**Rain Warrior: **I know he does. There's one Lestrange I would never have him like though, and that's Bellatrix.

**Lady Cinnibar: **Uh, right. I know we're going, but I'm not telling. It would spoil my fun. Yup, I think there is way more than a hundred of them. 

**Goldengirl2: **No prob! I listen to any advice on how to improve my work. How else would I learn?

**Hermionegreen: **I know. I just have to make the DE's polite o him in public, but I can't make them bow down to him or anything, otherwise people'd get really suspicious.

**Kaizer Knuckz: **Thanks!

**DARK ANGEL: **Of course I will. Couldn't stop even if I wanted to. Lots of people would kill me!

**Makya: **I'm glad it's one of your faves. If you want to ask it again (and it makes some sense) you can. I'll try t answer that in review responses, or before the end of this fic in the actual story.


	15. After Christmas

**A/N: **Another chapter! 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the scar head, nor would I want to own the scar head. 

**Chapter fifteen - After Christmas**

As Ben climbed onto the Hogwarts Express after Christmas break he thought back over the time he had spent away from Hogwarts.

After spending a few days at the Riddle House with his father, they had gone over to one of the Death Eaters homes, as was usual for Christmas. This year they went over to the Malfoys', which was perfectly fine with him. 

Now he was on his way back to Hogwarts, Draco being talked to by Lucius before he could get on the train.

"Ben," called a voice from behind him.

Turning around, he saw Blaise coming towards him.

"Hey Blaise," he said and the two of them entered a compartment talking

A few minutes later Draco came into the compartment. He had a strange look on his face, as if something that his father had just said was worrying him.

"What's up?" asked Ben after a second or two.

Draco looked up at him for a second frowning.

"I'm not sure. My Father told me about some stuff, and it makes no sense," he replied, his face a mask of confusion.

"You know my Mother is a seer, even though she rarely makes any predictions, right?" he asked after a minute. When the nodded he continued. "Well, she had a prediction for the first time in years over the Holidays, and my Father just told me not to tell anyone for some reason."

Ben frowned. He did indeed know about Narcissa Malfoy's Sight, but he also knew it had been inactive for a while. 

"What did she say in her prophecy?" asked Ben curiously.

"Well, my Father said it was something like _'The time is fast approaching for when the world shall change. The Dark Lord is rising, more terrible than before, for only one can stop him, only one can make him defeated once more, only the Marked One can... The time is fast approaching for the spirit's change... The time is fast approaching...'"_

Ben frowned. That prophecy made no sense. His father was the Dark Lord, and he had risen years ago. Nothing that Narcissa had prophesied made any sense, but he supposed that that since all of her few prophecies so far had come true, this one would probably reveal its true meaning in time.

**A/N: **I'm sorry! It's short, but the prophecy is very important. May not mean much, but someone may guess it. 

And this fic may be longer than I predicted a couple of chapters ago, but I don't think it'll get over 20 chapters. It may, but I doubt it. I guess we'll see though.

**Hermionegreen: **Here's more. Hope you like.

**Goldengirl2: **I know, but I had to get that in. I couldn't resist. Plus it gave some more info about what happened when Lily and James died in this fic.

**Rain Warrior: **I did.

**Queen Cari: **Thank you. Yeah, I could have let that happen, but there's no Quirrel, and Voldemort never fell from power, so there's not many ways I could have made it happen. Was it really that funny? It was true at least.

Now, I can be almost certain that the next one will be longer. I'm hoping lot's longer. It should be out soon.


	16. Battle At Hogsmeade

**A/N: **This very nearly wasn't a chapter, but since it is, I think I'll manage to get to a very important stage.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, and you do not want to know what it would be like if I did.

**Chapter sixteen - Battle At Hogsmeade**

Time passed quickly for Ben, Blaise and Draco once they got back to Hogwarts. They were distracted with thinking about what the Prophecy could mean.

Also they had had Quidditch, amongst other things, along with homework and Quidditch. 

In fact, before they knew it, the end of year exams were upon 

The day before their first exam Blaise was a bad of nerves.

"Oh no! What of I fail? What if I can't remember anything?" he kept asking until the other two could concentrate no more.

"Blaise, you won't fail, and you will remember almost everything! Now shut up so we can carry on cramming!" snapped Draco.

This seemed to work, as Blaise stopped voicing his ridiculous worries about the next day for all about two minutes.

_________________________________________________

The next couple of weeks went by painfully slowly, and on the evening following the final day of the exams Ben, Blaise and Draco snuck out of the common room where everyone was hanging around, exhausted after the previous two weeks.

The three of them walked down the corridors, sticking to the shadows, heading to where they knew to be a secret passageway that headed to Hogsmeade that always looked as if it hadn't been used in centuries.

As they arrived the three of them walked up to a door that many thought was a wall pretending to be a door, and Blaise turned the handle counter-clockwise whilst Ben and Draco muttered the unlocking spell, their wands pointed to the centre of the door.

Suddenly it opened and the three of them fell through.

The sound of footsteps could be heard coming down the corridor at high speed, along with the sounds of panicked voices. They only just managed to shut the door in time as many of the teacher rushed passed.

"What was that all about?" asked Ben as soon as he thought it was safe to raise his voice.

"I dunno, but let's carry on to Hogsmeade," replied Draco, wandering down the passage.

_________________________________________________

At the Riddle House Voldemort stormed into the kitchen. Something was up with his Death Eaters. He had called them for a meeting, but none had shown up.

He looked over to the fireplace and saw an extremely beat up looking Theodore Nott Sr. stumbled out.

"M... My Lord," he gasped out as he fell to the ground.

"Nott! Tell me what is going on! This instant!" said Voldemort angrily. 

He was certain something was up. His Death Eaters hadn't answered his call, and now Nott looked like he had had the cruciatus curse cast on him several times before being punched.

"M... My Lord, its Malfoy! He's gone to attack Hogwarts, M-" Nott stopped speaking and his eyes glazed over as he died.

Furiously Voldemort apparated away from the Riddle House. How dare Lucius Malfoy be in charge of a Death Eater attack, and one that shouldn't have happened, let along one on that school whilst Ben was there.

_________________________________________________

Dumbledore rushed down to Hogsmeade where the Death Eaters were attacking. He had seen from a distance that roughly all of them were there, though Voldemort was not. Strange, it seemed, that there would be such an important attack, and Voldemort not be there.

As he arrived on the scene members of the Order of the Phoenix and the Death Eaters were fighting it out, sending curses to and fro.

The noise was tremendous, deafening, almost. But now was not the time to worry about that. Right now he had to figure out a way to stop the attack as quickly as possible.

Several minutes passed, and neither side seemed to be making much progress. For some strange reason the Death Eaters seemed to be holding back, as if they were waiting for something to happen.

On the hilltop near the Shrieking Shack, Ben, Blaise and Draco watched the sight below.

"I guess that was what the professors were rushing off to," said Ben in shock.

Something about this attack didn't feel right. He was certain his father would have contacted him about an attack so near to Hogwarts. It made no sense.

As the minutes passed they saw someone apparate in from wherever just as there was a huge explosion.

The three of them rushed down the hill to the person they recognised as Voldemort was sent flying through the air and someone appeared to be rising from the dust, which had been sent up from the explosion.

**A/N: **Hehe! This chapter was originally going to be me putting off what happened in this chapter for longer, but I really want to go on to what happens next. I've been looking forwards to the next chapter ever since I realised properly where this was going, and now it's gonna happen.

**Goldengirl2: **Was it really? Lol! Here's another chapter.

**Vic: **Thank you!

**Hermionegreen: **You do? Well, all will be revealed in the next one or two chapters. I promise.

**Rogue: **Thank you! I did update!

**Rain Warrior: **Yeah, you've said that before. To begin with it started out as me thanking people for taking time out of the busy lives to read and review my work, but now it's a habit, but not that bad a habit. Did I update before you?

**Hpcrazy: **If it's so obvious, then why didn't you tell me what it meant? And more excitement will come in the next couple of chapter... hopefully.

Okay, that's everyone. I just have to say I'm not totally happy with this chapter, but it'll do. There is no way I'm going to try and write it again. I think there'll be a maximum of three more chapters, then the sequel. 

I really hope you all like what's gonna happen in the next chapter. And if you want anything to be explain, please let me know. I'll make sure it's explained before the end of this fic and before the start of the sequel.


	17. The Dark Lord Arises

**A/N: **Fic's nearly done. Not much more to go. And this chapter probably won't live up to my expectations (it's the one I've wanting to write for ages) but it should still be okay.

Oh, and when I put numbers in, surrounded by brackets, I'll explain the meaning of it at the end, but only if it's a spell or something.

**Disclaimer:** Do I really need to go through this still? Me no own Harry Potter. Kapeesh?

**Chapter seventeen - The Dark Lord Arises**

As Voldemort was thrown through the air, and Ben, Blaise and Draco rushed forwards, they hard a bone-chilling, partially insane evil laugh. It seemed to cut right through their bodies, almost making them cringe. It sounded like a combination of nails scratching a backboard, the cracking of fingernails, and a whole host of other noises that make people's skin crawl.

As the dust settled you could make out a man. He seemed be slightly bent over, as if he was looking at something on the floor, or, as it appeared when the dust cleared more, he had a slight hunch. His hair, though very little of it, there was some. It was a darkish-brown in colour, and looked limp as it fell over his head in un-even lengths. His eyes, as they could be seen from a distance, were a yellowish in colour, and the white of his eyes seemed orange. His pupils also seemed incredibly large.

His nose was rather small, though it was incredibly hooked, rather similar to Professor Snape's, apart from the fact that Snape's was larger. When the dust had cleared enough you could make out that his mouth was blood red, and seemed to stand out against his pale skin.

"Grindelwald," Dumbledore could be heard muttering dramatically as the realisation dawned on him.

Ben looked at the person standing where the explosion had come from. So this was the infamous dark lord from when his father was at Hogwarts. 

Finally, when Grindelwald finally finished his laugh, he turned slowly to Ben, his eyes alight with malicious glee.

"My first kill back in my own body," he said quietly, the suspense mounting in the air. "_Concedere Vita_ [1]"

A purple beam of light sped it's way towards Ben, at speeds very few other spells could travel at.

Even though he had never even heard the spell before, he instinctively knew he did not want to find out what would happen if it were to hit him. Just before it hit him, he threw himself to the ground beside where he had been standing ever since he had first heard Grindelwald laugh.

The spell, or rather curse, it seemed to have a mind of it's own, and dove after him. Rolling on the away from the curse, trying to shake it off, Ben was starting to get a bit terrified. 

After a couple more seconds he stood up and ran, strangely enough directly towards a nearby tree. When he knew the spell was closing in on him, and he was nearly at the tree, he jumped high in the air. The curse went straight on, killing the tree ahead of Ben, reducing it to ashes.

Suddenly there was a scream of agony, and he saw his father fall to the floor in pain. Ben was certain that he hadn't been cursed or anything, but for some reason his Voldemort seemed to be in a great amount of pain.

He seemed to be fighting an invisible force, or rather one from inside him. Voldemort shrieked again in pain, his face a mask of agony, as a shadow, or a dark mist, or- or some_thing arose from his pained body. _

You could see directly through the thing that had arisen from Voldemort, and at the same time it was opaque. It was black in colour, pure, uninterrupted black. The aura it spread could be felt by all as one of the most dark and sinister things that ever existed.

It flew speedily towards Grindelwald, the grass it flew over dieing almost instantaneously. 

Voldemort seemed to be okay, though he was gasping for breath, and he looked very different from before. He no longer looked similar to a snake in appearance, but like he had when he was fifteen years of age. In fact, he looked exactly like he had at fifteen years of age. So much so it was sort of spooky that a 60-70 year old man could look so young.

As the shadow thing got to Grindelwald, it began to spin at a high speed around his body, eventually ending in a blinding light, after which the darkness had disappeared.

Giving another one of his bone-chilling laughs, Grindelwald apparated away, followed by the Death Eaters, all of whom seemed to have switched to him.

[1] - Concedere Vita translates literally from Latin to 'to die.' It's a lesser known and lesser used killing curse that kills everything, not just animas and people like Avada Kedavra.

**A/N: **Wow, this chapter about lived up to my expectations. I'm amazed. The final chapter's coming next update, so please please send me any queries or questions, as it is going to explain most things. I've only got about two or three things so far that I need to explain. Help me make the next chapter longer!

**Hermionegreen: **Thank you. Does this tell you how things will turn out? Here's another update, and a lot sooner than I would normally have it out.


	18. Explanations

**A/N: **This has taken longer than I thought it would. Sorry!

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot, and a couple of other things that make me no money.

**Chapter eighteen - Explanations**

"Can you start by telling us what you remember Tom?" asked Dumbledore.

After Grindelwald and the Death Eaters had apparated away everyone had wanted explanations, so Dumbledore had invited them up to his office in the hopes that he could shed some light on what was happening.

Voldemort frowned as he tried to remember what had been happening over the past 50 years.

"I can't really remember much after part way through my fifth. I can recall all of the spells I learnt at Hogwarts, but other than that, I can only remember brief moments," he said slowly.

Dumbledore smiled slightly for a second. He had always suspected something had happened then, and now he knew what it was.

"I believe," he said slowly. "I know why you can only remember part of the past 50 years. Now, in Tom here's fifth year at Hogwarts a strange change came over him."

Dumbledore paused here to see how everyone was taking in this information. They all seemed rather shocked, though some more than others.

"Now I believe Tom here was taken over by what is commonly known as the Dark Spirit. It is Morgan Le Faye's evil essence. Have any of you ever wondered why there is only one Dark Lord at a time?"

Most of them stared at him. Yes, they had all wondered that at some point, but they had always passed it off as some fluke or something, never really thinking about it much.

"The reason for this is that in order for a witch or wizard to be become a Dark Lord they must be taken over by this spirit. Usually the person who it takes over is willingly possessed, such as you saw earlier when Grindelwald accepted the spirit into his body, but some times this isn't so."

Dumbledore paused again, waiting to see if anyone had any questions.

"Albus," said Professor Black slowly. "What does this have to do with _him?_"

Black spat out the last word, directing it towards Voldemort bitterly. As he noticed a couple of glares coming his way he started to look uncomfortable.

"What? He killed my best friend, my best friend's wife and their son!"

Voldemort frowned at that.

"Actually, I only killed your best friend and his wife!" he said angrily.

Suddenly Voldemort found nearly all the eyes in the room upon him. Most of their eyes showed curiosity, though Dumbledore's twinkled, as though he had manage to figure out what had happened to the Potters' only child.

"What do you mean?" asked Black with venom.

"I mean," said Voldemort with an equal amount of dislike in his voice. "That I never killed Harry Potter."

The silence was deafening after he said that. Whilst Ben had already known this, and Dumbledore had pretty much guessed, none of the others had any idea about it.

"What do you mean, you never killed James' son?" asked Remus Lupin, a member of the Order of the Phoenix, suspiciously.

Voldemort sighed, and began his tale of that fateful All Hallows' Eve night.

As he finished everyone in the room looked stunned and he suddenly wondered what had compelled him to say al that.

Ben was the only person in the room who had known any of it, but even he had not known the full-story. He looked a little shocked at all of the news, but none-the-less managed to look about normal. The others though, were a different matter. Blaise and Draco's eyes were wide with shock. They had had no idea about the truth of who their friend was, and this certainly came as a shock to them.

Black looked even more shocked than Blaise and Draco. He obviously was having trouble believing that Harry Potter, even though he had always thought there may have been a chance that he may have been alive, had been raised by the Dark Lord and was perfectly alright. His eyes were even wider than either Blaise's or Draco's, and his mouth was hanging open. It was actually quite a comical sight.

The others in the room appeared to be in varying states of shock. Some just appeared to be mildly surprised by this, whereas others looked nearly as shocked as Black. Well, almost everyone looked shocked at least. Dumbledore had a slight smile on his face.

"Now, if I'm right in saying, Tom, the things you have been able to remember have gotten a lot more frequent ever since that night?" asked Dumbledore.

Voldemort frowned for a second, thinking, then nodded, causing Dumbledore to carry on smiling.

"Yes, that makes sense. I believe that being a father may have taken its toll on the Dark Spirit when it was possessing you, and it was looking for any possible chance to escape from your body and possess another."

Everyone in the room seemed to be trying to process this information. Voldemort wasn't Voldemort, but Tom Riddle who had been possess by some spirit who had been expelled from Riddle's body when he had basically learnt to love and used that love to protect another.

Voldemort - or rather Tom, as we will have to call him now - smiled slightly. That seemed to be exactly what had happened.

**A/N: **I can't believe I actually finished a fic! I'm so happy! Though this was hard, it was fun. I swear I wrote some everyday, even though it did take me until now to finish. I FINISHED A FIC!!!!!!!!!!!

**Goldengirl2: **Yeah, he's not evil. He never was. It's just some evil spirity thing that made him like he was. Do you realise that you reviewed with five minutes of me putting that last chapters up? Thanks for your support throughout the fic.

**Hermionegreen: **You're another person who reviewed within minutes of me putting up that last chapter. Here's the final chapter. Hope you like.

**Kaiser Knuckz: **So kind, so kind.

**SilverKnight7:   **I hope this chapter explained it, however subtly. If not it's because the spirit left his body as his body was when he was first inhabited by it.

**Rain Warrior: **Yeah, I know. Are your eyes better yet? I won? Woohoo! I win! I win! I hope you like this chapter

**Muggle: **It is? I guess so. I don't think there's too many fics where Voldemort becomes good.

**Jaina: **It is fun to write. Here's the last chapter. 

**CR:   **Yeah yeah yeah. You don't have to tell me now.

**ZeonReborn:** I KNOW!!!!!!!!

**SycoCallie: **Yeah, I did update a lot, didn't? But that's because it's fun! Your alive again? Yay! I updated.

**Makya: **There wasn't any spell performed on him. But the evil is gone from him. Here's more.

Okay, now about the sequel. I should be able to get the first chapter up in about a week. I don't think it'll be any sooner because I kinda have to write an essay on something or other for Friday. And I have to try and think of a basic storyline for it. Hope you read the sequel! Any reviews for this chapter, or, indeed for this fic, shall be answered in the sequel. Bye!


End file.
